Tea TimeWith Sugar On Top
by The-French-One
Summary: This is the original crossover fic with FAKE as it appeared on Iceprincess813 page with a few Yaoi upgrades. Please feel free to comment.


**If anyone out there has Spun Sugar Please send it to me. While updating her page here, it was lost and the Iceprincess has been very upset by this action. Please if anyone has it downloaded, send it to either her or me. I hope you all enjoy the updated version of this series.**

**With Sugar on Top**

**Prologue: **

**Disgust **

"OK well sign here, and remember, please take good care of her." Leon heard the words with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. 'What was D up to?' He saw the family leaving the pet shop, they seemed like a normal happy family with a new pet. Looks could be deceiving. He stepped in front of the little boy carrying a large cage, "may I?"  
Leon lifted the corner of the cover before the boy could answer, "Oh a cockatoo," Leon looked up to find that he had earned the Count's attention. The Count was smiling at him. It was his usual, charming smile. Charming, always.  
Oh, Hello Officer, it must be Tea Time." Count D said and turned to collect his tea set of the day.  
"Why do you say that?" Leon asked, although a glance at his watch showed that it was half past noon.  
"Because you always manage to show up at tea time," D smiled and began to set the table.  
"I brought some of that mousse from La Blanche, You can have it, if you want." Leon sat the package on the table. The last Time he'd brought D mousse, he had ended up eating it himself.  
"Oh, of course." D scooped some of the mouse into a dish and began to eat. After a while he looked up to find Leon staring at him. "Is something wrong?"  
Leon quickly looked away, "No, nothing, eat your pudding." Leon grumbled without looking up again. When Leon did look up again it was to find the large Sheep creature sitting in D's lap. Lately it had been there almost as often as Q-Chan. "What do you call that thing?"  
"T-Chan," D answered. He lowered his face to within an inch of the creatures and nuzzled its fur. It was then that Leon noticed the teeth. "You seem distracted officer, is every thing going well at the station?"  
Leon looked away from the creature, 'sheep?' "What? Oh yes every thing is fine." 'He didn't even seem upset about Wong, but when I got here..." Leon looked again at D his puzzled frown getting worse as D blithely spooned his mouse between his perfectly lacquered lips. 'That day, their -date- he had touched D. Why am I so... Jeal...' Leon could not bear to finish the thought.  
Count D smiled as he finished his first bowl of mousse, "Shall I burn some incense, it has been known to calm nerves." Leon was struck by the sweet smile that crossed D's face.  
"One of these days I'm going to bust your ass for that stuff." Leon said absently, 'what was D doing with Wong when I got here? His dress was open, as if...' Leon shook the thought and frowned darkly. It disturbed him too much.  
The bell above the door chimed and D looked up to see a worried young lady enter the shop. She was beautiful; her long red hair seemed on fire in the dim light of the shop. D set T-Chan on the floor and patted his rump before heading over to the young woman. "Hello again Miss Janet, how may I help you?"  
Leon tried top shut out the Images of D with his clothing undone, lying underneath Wong. 'If I hadn't gotten here in time... What was D doing? Was he so smitten that he would have let Wong eat him? After the way he behaved on Christmas, he could have had Wong tied in knots.' Leon looked down to see T-Chan staring at him. It seemed as if the creature were somehow familiar. Its eyes seemed to know too much.  
"Yes, it's fine," D was saying as he walked the young lady to the door. "Yes, yes, when they are ready to breed they often become moody, no, no, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." D reassured her as she left the shop. D returned to the table and bent to retrieve Tot-Chan. Leon's expression turned thunderous as he stood and slammed from the pet shop. D held T-Chan closer to him and wondered what had upset Leon so badly.  
Leon stormed down the sidewalk full of disgust. Disgust with D for falling for a murderer, and for not seeming to care that he was dead, Disgust with T-Chan for staring at him as if he knew...And most of all, disgust at himself for enjoying the view of D bent over.

**Prologue: 2 **

"Now what does the chief want me to keep bringing the Count gifts for?" were Leon's first words to his fellow detective.  
She shrugged her shoulders and said, "maybe he knows you miss him."  
"Why would I miss him?" Leon crossed his arms and thought back. This past week he _had_ been kind of disgruntled. Some rare creature was in labor and could not be moved to the shop so D had gone and assisted. Leon had been spending a lot of time with Chris and not a lot of time on the field.  
The other detective looked in his car where Chris was sitting. Next to him on the seat was a box of what looked to be a mountain of sweets. "It was Chris' idea." Leon mumbled before he got into the car and drove away.  
D smiled as Leon and Chris entered the shop. "Ah my dear Detective good afternoon, and dear Christopher, thank you so much for feeding my animals." Leon was taken aback to see Chris run up and embrace the Count. He fought the urge to do the same. 'What was wrong with him' he frowned as D made his way over to the mountain of sweets that Leon and Chris had sat on a table.  
"For me?" He smiled sweetly as Chris made his way through one of the doors to go swimming with Philippe. Thinking of hugs, Leon frowned as he remembered the Count hurling himself into his arms when the psycho had accosted him. If he allowed himself to dwell on it he would admit that he _had_ enjoyed it. D was surprisingly soft and had fit in his arms as if he belonged. If Leon allowed himself to dwell on it, he could recall a slight… Smell. It was a sweet scent that D seemed to emanate.  
Count D's smile irked Leon. It was always there, always charming. Damn him! Leon wished there were something he could do to shock that smug little smile right off of his face. 'Wait a minute.' Leon thought as he edged closer to the Count. D looked up to find Leon nearly at his elbow. Leon took the tea tray away from him. "Let me," Leon sat the tray on the table and took D into his arms. D's eyes widened and Leon smiled, "I got him," he thought excitement starting to creep along his spine.  
"Uh... Detective?" D placed his hands on Leon's shoulders to push him away. Leon crushed his arms so he had no leverage. D still seemed calm. Just how far did he have to go to shock him? What sis he have to do to shake that unshakable calm? Leon narrowed his eyes. "Oh well here goes," He thought as he lowered his head and melded his lips to the Count's. He felt the Count gasp and smiled as he trailed his tongue alongside D's and deepened the kiss.  
D was swamped the Leon. The scent and the feelings his tongue evoked inside of him were oddly frightening and yet satisfying. D sighed into Leon's mouth and ceased trying to push him away using his long arms to hold him closer instead. Somewhere in the back of Leon's mind was a protest. He should not be doing this, "this is…this was wrong. Why is he responding to me as if..." Leon shoved the Count away and strode from the shop. "Keep an eye on Chris for me, I already told him I have to work." Leon left D gasping and leaning against his table.  
Leon stormed to his car and sped away. "When had he stopped trying to shock the Count and started to please himself?" Leon thought with a frown as he passed the scenery of China town. "Why had that pleased him so much?" He looked down at his lap in Disgust as he went on down the road.

**With Sugar On Top... **

**Chapter 1: Issues**

Of all the days to be having issues, Leon thought with a frown, today was not one of them. Today was a day for confidence and bravery. Today was a day to send your brother off to camp and not want to get into a disguise and follow him. "My dear Detective," Leon cringed at the deep sensual voice that could be heard from across the table. "He will only be gone a week, and if it will make you feel better, Q-Chan has agreed to go along and protect him." D extended one long slim finger and stroked the little babbit's furry head. For a moment, the long perfectly polished nail entranced Leon.

For some odd reason, even though Q-Chan had to be about three inches high, D's assurances seemed to quell any lingering fear he had which was a good thing he supposed as he heard his brother running around the corner. -_D!!!, thank you so much, when Leon said I should go to camp, and you found one that allowed animals I was so happy, and T-Chan said he will come with me as well.-_

"Well Chris," D said. "It is a camp for children and their pets. And Q-Chan will accompany you as well, just to make sure that T-Chan doesn't eat anyone." D said very low so that only Leon could hear him. Leon did not want to laugh. Hell, he should be arresting D for some of the crazy shit he sold and yet, as he looked at those oddly colored eyes and perfect lips and watched as that compact little body... NO! Not a woman. Leon reminded himself, as his mood got worse.

-_Hey Bro! -_ Chris was practically bouncing up and down. Tetsu held Chris' bag in his mouth and glared at Leon. Leon had a feeling that if his mouth were not already full, the damn Goat would be chewing on his leg. -_Will you miss me, while I'm gone? -_

Leon ruffled Chris' hair, "Of course I'll miss you." Leon opened the door, "now come on, it's time to take you to the camp grounds, we have a long drive ahead of us."

_-D, come with us please-_ Chris looked at the shocked look on D and Leon's faces. _– Please Leon, can D come too? -_

"I don't see why not, come on D, shut the shop for a bit and come see Chris off." Leon said and watched D empty his teacup and stand to his feet. Leon always marveled at the way D moved. He stood and sat without the aid of armrest. His slim legs must be powerful to support his weight so effortlessly. Then again, Leon continued to stare lost in his own musings. D looked as if he did not weigh all that much.

"Well, I suppose one day off will be fine." D said as locked the shop. He noted T-Chan's growling as Leon took the bag and placed it in the car. "T-Chan, no eating..." D sighed and gave up; it would be up to Q-Chan to control the man-eater for a week. If D were honest, a vacation was definitely in order.

Leon ran around to unlock the door for D after he had buckled Chris in. He leaned close to D and inhaled. Leon closed his eyes for a moment as his senses were assailed with some exotic floral scent. It was not incense or perfume, it was not remotely feminine it was just, D. Leon realized he was just standing there sniffing D, like some horny bloodhound and felt shame curdle to the depths of his heart. D was not a woman he had to remind himself. With a strength of will he did not know he possessed, Leon opened the door and stepped aside. Today was not the day to have issues, he thought firmly as he started the car and set off down the road.

**Chapter 2: Welcome FAKE**

Leon decided that if he focused on the road ahead, he would not focus on the man sitting beside him in the car. The man that smelled good... Damn good. Leon inhaled and caught a fresh wave of that scent. What was it? Some sort of pheromones or... "Leon!" The car lurched as Leon realized he had veered into oncoming traffic and a semi was bearing down on them. Leon swerved and missed catastrophe, the blaring of the semi's horn could be heard down the road. D's eyes were wide with fright as he stared incredulously at Leon.

"We're almost there." Leon said and tried not to look at the incredulous look that covered D's face. Shit, Leon thought to himself, he nearly killed them all because he had been sniffing D. What had he been reduced to? Ever since he had kissed him all those weeks ago, and gotten the worse boner he'd had since high school, his mind had gone off in places he did not want it to go in. Sending Chris to Camp was the perfect excuse to stay away from the shop for a while. At least until he could look at D and not want to rip his dress off and...

"Leon, that was the exit I do believe." Leon followed on long fingernail to see the exit passing them by.

"I can circle around and get off at the right spot again." Leon blustered and concentrated even harder on the road before him.

D sighed and tried not to smile. His dear detective had been more than a little distracted lately. And D had to admit, he too had been a bit off. Why just last week he had nearly sold T-Chan. This game that he and Leon had been playing was getting to be too much. It was swerving very fast into realms that D had never thought to travel. Never wanted to. Count D had been desired before this is true. Over the years many had professed love for him, desire, the need to possess or be possessed by him. But D had never before been tempted, never before wanted.

_-Hey D! -_ D was jolted from his musing by Chris' excited chatter. _-We're here, we're here! -_ D blinked and exited the car, clearing his head of all thoughts of Leon. He avoided the knowing glance from Q-Chan. And followed Leon and Chris up the hill to the camp.

Leon looked around for the most likely suspect. Having found a counselor he pulled him aside and instructed Chris to run off and make a few friends. "Hi! Campers call me Squirrel." Leon forced a smile at the young man standing before him. His long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The counselor looked Leon over and grinned before sticking out his hand. "What can I do you for?" He asked cheerfully.

Leon looked into the bright blue eyes and wondered if the guy was naturally this happy, or if he had some of D's incense. Of their own accord, Leon's eye's sought out the slight figure in deep blue patterned silk. Squirrel followed his line of vision. He saw D bent over talking to Chris and whistled. "Hot stuff, you've snagged yourself a hot Asian babe, congrats."

"We're not dating, and that's not a woman, look I just wanted to talk to you about my Brother, Chris. He can't speak, but he is a good kid, kind of sensitive." Leon said his face turning red as he saw D smile at Chris and felt his heart miss a beat. He was just too damned pretty. Leon grew disgruntled. Hot Asian Babe my ass! Leon thought with a frown.

"A bit of a crybaby eh?" Squirrel said. Leon waited patiently and he was not disappointed. Squirrel yowled as T-Chan sank his fangs into his leg.

"Oh yeah, and that is his Goat thing. It's a gift from D. Name's T-Chan. I swear it's freaky how that things seems to understand English." Leon said with a grin.

"T-Chan," D rushed forward, "Release him immediately." T-Chan let go of a yowling Squirrel, and D scooped him up into his arms. "I am so sorry, sir, please forgive him. He is very volatile, but you need not worry, he will behave himself, or come right back home."

"I want you to know that I'm not gay, but right now I don't care. What's your name?" Squirrel stopped rubbing his leg and reached for D's free hand. "Allow me to say..." Squirrel looked around to make sure none of his superiors were within earshot. "That you are the most beautiful person I have seen in a very long time. My real name's Ethan."

"About my brother," Leon ground out and shoved D behind him. T-Chan seemed to smile at him as D set him down. T-Chan ran off to find Chris who seemed to be trying to communicate with a dark skinned little blond boy.

"We'll take good care of him and his Goat." Squirrel assured Leon and smiled again at D. D blushed as Squirrel winked at him before he walked away.

_-D! Big Bro! -_ D and Leon turned to see Chris running towards them dragging the blond boy. _-Tell him my name, he said his name is Bikky and he's originally from New York. He lives with two detectives and they just got transferred here to L.A. and-_

"Whoa, Calm down squirt." Leon said and looked at the little boy with Chris. So you have met my kid brother, his name is Chris, he can't speak, so you mind looking after him for me?"

"Sure, he likes my dog, I got him when we moved here, Ryo said I might need a friend." Bikky said "But Carol's aunt is here and that's where she moved so I'm fine, but I'll take care of your squirt for you. Whoa, **_MR_**. Your wife is so pretty." Bikky's eyes had turned into wide saucers as he got a good look at D.

"Thanks," Leon mumbled as a tall black haired man came up.

"Hey, I'm Dee Laytner. I hope that little brat is not bothering you." Leon took a moment to size up the new detective. His piercing green eyes seemed to bore through Leon as the man took his own measure.

"Shut up you big gorilla." Bikky said and looked around. "There's Ryo!" Bikky said with pleasant excitement in his voice and waved a sandy haired man over.

"My brother tells me you're Detectives...From New York." Leon said as he shook their hands. Bikky frowned; Chris had not said anything. Bikky shrugged and figured that the small kid must know sign language or something.

"Randy, or Ryo?" D asked. It was the first time he had spoken and Bikky looked in awe at D.

"It's both actually," Ryo said with a good-natured laugh. "I'm part Japanese, so I answer to both names." Ryo said and smiled as he shook D's hand, he was careful not to squeeze the delicate appendage too hard.

"The counselors are herding the Kids that way, so I guess we have to get going." Leon said. He ruffled Chris' hair and stepped back as Chris threw his arms around D. D patted his head and sat Q-Chan on his shoulder.

"Make sure T-Chan behaves." D said to Q-Chan before he followed Leon to the car.

"Sure we can join you for coffee, or well, D'll just have Tea and a bowl of whatever the sweetest dessert is, but yeah, it'll be fine." D heard Leon saying. He tried to ignore, the fondness that seemed to creep into Leon's voice.

"We're going somewhere?" D asked politely, not sure he appreciated the way Leon made a decision with out consulting him. But if he were honest, he did want dessert.

**Chapter 2: Face The Facts Kiddies**

"Just follow us, I know a great place." Leon was saying to Dee. His eyes roamed Count D one last time before Dee and Ryo got into their new Escalade. It was a gift from the New York PD because they had to be transferred. Who would have known that Leo's mob friends would come after them? But California was fine. The weather was delightful and they were close to Chinatown, having friends there already made a lot of difference. D stood patiently by Leon's car his hands clasped demurely in front of him. Leon opened the door and this time instead of stepping away, he stepped closer. Leon felt his brain begin to atrophy as Count D lowered his exceedingly long lashes and gaze at him with confusion. There it was, that scent. Leon had to force himself not to nuzzle that milk white neck. Leon abruptly stood back and shook his head. He breathed in cooling air and shuffled to his side of the car.

D sat in the car, a puzzled frown on his face. "Detective," D said some time after they had been on the road. "I can not help but wonder at your absentmindedness lately, it is worse than usual. And just before we got into the car...well... Were you sniffing me?"

"Serves you right for wearing perfume," Leon grumbled, his face turning red. An oncoming car's headlights showed his blush to D.

"Excuse me but, I don't wear any such thing." D said and brought a slim hand up to smooth his impeccable hair.

Leon pulled into the parking lot of the coffee house he had been headed to. Instead of getting out of the car he turned to face D. "You're kidding me right?"

D's eyes widened as Leon leaned over and placed his nose near his ear. D inhaled sharply and wondered why it was so difficult to breath. Why the car was suddenly so warm. "Leon!" D opened the door and practically jumped out. Leon was disappointed that the smell had vanished and confused at his reaction to D. Leon exited his car as Ryo and Dee pulled up and parked. Leon marched over to D. "That can't be natural." He said with a frown as he leaned closer to D. "You smell too damn good for that to be natural...And how come I never smelled it before?"

D wondered why Leon was getting so angry. "Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about." D stepped away and smiled at Dee and Ryo.

Ryo glared at Dee before he stalked towards the door of the coffee house. Inside was a dark interior with a myriad of round tables. Each table was covered with a darkly colored velvet cloth and a candle. The group on the stage was getting ready for a break as the lead singer ended her last notes. She smiled brightly and her eyes scanned the crowd. Leon frowned; usually he would have found her hot. She had long curly hair, and deep brown skin. He could not make out her eyes, but he knew she was pretty. A squeal brought him from his reverie as she dashed from the stage and headed towards them. "D!" she threw her arms around his slight shoulders and Leon noted that she was maybe an inch or two taller than D.

"Andy, I thought that was you." D said and embraced the girl. Leon had never seen D embrace anyone other than his animals, and Chris. He turned his frown on the young woman.

"You've come to see us perform?" She asked. She looked at Leon and smiled. He noted that her eyes were a deep brown and smiled. She was indeed pretty. How did she know D? "I have to go take a break now, or Nes will try to strangle me. Promise you'll stay after the show...and the Fishbowl is coming around." She impulsively kissed D's cheek before scampering away in much the same was as a child would.

Dee looked over at Ryo who sat away from him at the table they had been shown to. The table had a good view of the Stage. "Why did you sit way over there?" Dee asked Ryo who smiled tightly and glared at Dee.

Ryo looked across at the small Chinese man who sat beside Dee and said, "I thought you wanted to sit next to him."

D looked up startled, "excuse me."

"Oh come on," Dee exclaimed. "You can not be serious, first Diana, then J.J. now this. Honestly Ryo, I should be mad at you for thinking it. I said he was pretty, not that I wanted to get with him."

"And as always you have no tact. Please excuse him Count D." Ryo said as he noticed Count D's heightened color

"Since you're over there," Leon said to Dee. "Do me a favor and tell me if he is wearing perfume."

D Stood from the table before Dee could sniff him. "I am not wearing perfume, I never have and I never will. I do not know what smell you are talking about; I smell the same as I always have. I am being called to the stage, please excuse me." D walked gracefully away. Leon could not help but appreciate the view of that small backside as it made its way to Andy.

"You didn't have to get close to him, but you could smell it right, kind of floral, and sweet." Leon said a thoughtful frown on his face. Ryo looked at him oddly before he got up and sat in D's vacant seat next to Dee.

"Hi, everyone, we are back." Andy said into the microphone. "I know that we are supposed to be doing request from the fishbowl, it is still coming around and we will do as many as we have time for, but I now have a request, dedication of my own and I hope you bear with me." Andy pulled D onto the stage and sat him o her stool. "When I needed help, you were there for me, thank you. I remember you said to me that the only Asian songs I knew were in Japanese, but your native tongue is Mandarin Chinese. And so for you, I have learned a song in Mandarin Chinese. Daphnus, Nes, Angel," Andy nodded and several members of the band began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody.

Andy began to sing, and Leon saw no one on the stage, but D. He looked so enraptured at the words. Leon knew it was a love song and yet he did not understand a word of what she said. When she was done the crowd stood to their feet with applause. Andy embraced D, before he was helped from the stage. D returned to the table and paused as he saw Ryo in his seat. With a sigh he sat beside Leon. "How do you know her and her band?"

"The entire group is called X'Ta-C, they are not exactly from here, and I did a favor for them once, a perfectly legal favor." Count D said as he recognized Leon's suspicious look. Count D quieted down as a short blond girl walked over to their table and handed them note cards and pens. "Chimera how nice to see you again."

"Hello D," She smiled at D and addressed the table. "Just write down a song request and put it in the fishbowl, if it is a song we know, we will perform it, if you would like to add a dedication, it will be read."

"You won't be singing will you," D said with mock horror on his face.

"Shut up D." Chimera smiled. "Just for that, I should sing a song and dedicate it to you. Then everyone in the audience will never forgive you for abusing their ears." She laughed and sauntered away leaving her fishbowl behind to be collected later. What was this? Leon wondered. D? Teasing? Leon had never thought to see this side of Count D. He liked it.

The coffee, tea and dessert arrived and Ryo looked at Dee as the waitress left. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just...When you said it...I had to agree and..."

"Don't worry about it Baby, it means you care." Dee smiled and leaned over, he placed a hand along Ryo's chin causing the pale skin to flush before he kissed Ryo. Ryo and Dee separated as a clatter of a spoon being dropped could be heard. Leon had dropped his spoon halfway to his mouth; he sat staring open-mouthed at Ryo and Dee. D politely looked away.

"What?" Dee asked, "I'm sure you two have your fair amount of PDA's, when you gotta, you gotta, you know." Dee said with a grin and winked at Ryo.

"No!" Leon said. "He's not a she, despite the beautiful face. I like she...I mean girls...no." Leon became flustered, as still D said nothing. Leon had said he was beautiful. Leon thought that _he_ was beautiful! D was unprepared for his reaction to that simple statement. His mouth became dry; he gulped his tea, despite the heat, hoping for the jasmine to calm him. "When you said you were partners I thought you meant on the force, you know, detectives."

"We are, as well as a couple, it does not affect our work, in fact I work twice as hard to keep the streets safe." Ryo said. "Sorry if we thought you two… I mean the looks between you, and I thought you were kissing in the car when we pulled up."

"No, I was not kissing him, I was sniffing him." Leon paused h e he realized that sounded almost as bad as kissing.

"Oh yeah, about that." Dee said. "I did not smell anything, so my guess is, it's his own personal smell, and if you could pick it up, there is definitely some attraction there. You need to work that out before it causes too much pain. I chased him for about seven complete manga's **(Author's note: Ha-ha-ha-ha-).**" Dee nodded towards Ryo, who blushed and looked away. "Strait, or not, when you love someone, you love 'em not much can be done about it." Dee said, hoping to help the situation, he could see was clearly getting out of hand with the detective and the pet shop owner. Chimera came back and collected her fishbowl; only Dee and Ryo had placed note cards in. She smiled and walked away.

"Are you..." D said to Leon and paused. "Never mind," he said, for the first time in his long life, he was unsure of himself and confused. For the rest of the evening, D and Leon said very little as they sat and watched the interplay onstage and off. Ryo and Dee had made up, and were sitting close together, every now and then Leon noted Dee placing small kisses on Ryo's ear. He looked over and saw how small and delicious D's ears looked. "Is something wrong?" D asked as Leon continued to stare at him.

"Never noticed you wore earrings before," Leon said.

"A gift from my grandfather, he sent them to me from Paris. Surely American males have been known to have pierced ears." D said. Leon shrugged. D did not know what to make of the situation. He did not miss Ryo and Dee's antics and he could not help but remember the feel of Leon's arms around him and the taste of his kiss. True he had been trying to shock him, but... D sighed.

"Look you two," Dee said. "You both have a lot to talk about. I can not bear to see you both so confused, it's almost funny, but sad. Just talk, and maybe more, then the next time a happy camper hits on him, you will have the right to get angry. Oh yeah, I saw that. Which is why we thought you two were an item. And the smelling thing ... D, you can't put the blame solely on Leon, because if you are sending out that particular smell, you are attracted to him too." Dee stood as the band made preparations to leave. "Ryo and I are going home, see you two kids around sometime, hopefully in a better state of affairs. Face the facts kids, you so in love it's obvious."

"Still tactless," Ryo grumbled and pulled Dee away from the table.

The silence settled like a blanket over them. "I'll take you home." Leon said to D. Both their faces were red even though Ryo and Dee had walked away.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. Can I come by the shop tomorrow and visit?" D looked up to see Andy standing by their table.

"Yes of course." He said and forced a smile. D stood and walked to the door Leon trailing. They said nothing as Leon drove to the pet Shop. Both lost in their own thoughts.

**Chapter 3: Sweet Surrender**

Leon looked aver at D as he pulled up to the pet shop. He wanted to say so much; he had so many things on his mind. "Good night," D said and rushed to his door. Never in is life had D run from anyone. Leon sat outside and placed his head in his hands. Confusion was a hell of a companion, he thought as he heard D's front door close. He had to talk to D, but what would he say? How would he say it? And why, why now was he attracted to D? If Leon were honest with himself, he would admit to being attracted for a long time, only now, he was considering the ramifications of his attraction. Was he gay? He'd always been after girls, true D was prettier than most girls he came across but still, D was a man. Leon got out of the car. He was not spending another sleepless night; this would be settled before he went home.

Inside the pet shop, D leaned weakly against the door, glad for something solid. He brought a hand up and placed it on his forehead. Dee and Ryo seemed so happy together. And the things Dee said, was he right? Were He and Leon slowly driving each other insane by denying their attraction? It made no sense. As D prepared to push away from the door, he heard and felt the pounding. "D," Leon's voice sounded too loud in the calm, balmy night. "Open up, we need to talk." Leon felt his breath catch as D opened the door and peeked around it. His face shone pale in the moonlight and his hair obscured his face and yet Leon had never seen a more beautiful sight.

D stepped back and allowed Leon inside the shop. "I'll put on some tea." D said and turned on a small table lamp. Leon blinked to clear his vision of the sudden light. By the time he could see, D was puttering about in the back of the shop. Leon could hear the tinkling of glass.

"How can you drink so much Tea?" Leon blustered as D came from the back of the shop carrying a tray. D simply smiled. "Whoa," Leon felt the air leave his lungs as he looked at D and thought to himself how beautiful D really was. "Okay, D, what the hell are we doing ?"

"Having tea," D said, clearly confused at Leon's question. He picked up his cup and took a sip.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Leon said. D avoided his gaze. Was he scared? Leon wondered as D sat his cup on the table, but not before Leon had seen the tremble in his slim hands. "Could you come here for a moment?" Leon said. D stood and walked over to Leon.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and looked down at Leon.

Leon fought it for as long as he could, but that smell was there and driving him insane. It was darkly floral, enticing Leon to have thoughts of D writhing underneath him. Leon began to breath deeply. His eyes nearly crossed as his temperature heated uncomfortably. "I don't care anymore." Leon said and placed his hands on D's hips and pulled until D was standing directly between his spread legs. Leon placed his head against D's stomach and nuzzled. "It should matter that I have never been attracted to guys. It should matter that you might be a criminal. It should, but it doesn't. I want you D. More than I have ever wanted anyone or anything. I just wish I knew how you felt. You're always so cold." Leon allowed his hands to circle more fully around D. He looked up and gasped. Tears were coursing down D's face and he stood as if Leon were holding him up.

Leon scooted further onto the couch and pulled D into his lap marveling at how small D really was. D squawked and threw his arms around Leon's neck for leverage as Leon turned him so that they were facing each other. Leon brought up his hand and tenderly wiped the tears from D's face. "I had never thought to desire anyone." D said. "I certainly did not mean to, I tried not to. I'm not cold, just contained and..." Leon kissed D before any more words could come tumbling out if his mouth.

This was it. Leon thought, this was what he had been waiting for his entire life. All the women before had been a precursor to this. D was so sweet. It was like dessert in the form of a warm pliant human. Leon pulled back, both he and D were gasping for breath. "Dear God, you taste good." Leon rasped out before he pushed D back on the couch and crawled over him careful to keep their bodies apart. He stared down into D's startled; miss-matched eyes and caught his breath at Count D's tousled beauty. "We don't have to play the game anymore D, let's just say we both win and go from there, do you want to?"

D closed his eyes and Leon held his breathe, waiting. D nodded and placed his thin arms around Leon's neck. Leon felt such relief that he collapsed on top of D melding their mouths together. "I don't know how this works, with guys, but I'll figure it out." Leon promised as he licked a burning trail to D's ear. He had dreamed about licking those little ears. Leon felt brief pain as D clutched his shoulders. Those damn nails, Leon thought. He would have said something, but D moaned Leon thought he would burst his pants. He pressed down against D.

D gasped, "Leon...Uh...What..."

"Calm, down, its okay," Leon soothed. A thought suddenly struck Leon. D said he had never desired anyone. "Holy shit, you're a virgin." Leon gasped and pulled away from D. Leon stood beside the couch breathing deeply trying to calm himself. D sat up and looked at Leon confused.

"The meaning of the word would apply to me, yes, but why did you stop kissing me?" D straitened his mussed hair and licked his kiss-swollen lips. Leon noted the mouth shaped bruise forming on D's neck. Leon crouched near D's legs and placed a hand on D's knee.

"I just needed to calm down a bit; I don't want to go too fast for you." Leon said and laughed. "We're a pair huh, you never had anyone and I've never been with a guy..." Leon leaned over and kissed D again. "Where's your bedroom?" Leon said against D's lips.

"D...Down the hall," D said.

Leon took his hand and stood, pulling D to his feet. "Show me." D blushed and nodded. He began to walk down the hall to the rear of the shop past the cages of sleeping animals and burning incense. Leon enjoyed the gently sway of D's backside as he had done many times before, only now, there was no guilt. He wanted to reach out a caress it but did not want to startle D. Count D was already shaken. Leon looked around at the beautiful antiques in the D's bedroom. His eyes lighted on the bed and he smiled. It was certainly big enough he thought. He liked the gauzy hangings. D walked right up to his bed with Leon trailing him. He paused and turned to face Leon unsure what to do next. "Come here."

Leon reached out held D close once again kissing D's neck. The scent was back and so strong Leon felt intoxicated by it. But more, D tasted sweet. Did the guy eat so much sugar that he sweated the stuff? Leon thought. He Reached behind D and moved a curtain aside before laying D on the bed. "How do I get you out of this thing?" Leon asked as he sat beside D on the bed. D reached up and undid the frog buttons at the collar of his cheongsam. Leon smiled as the entire thing opened down the front revealing a silk undergarment that draped D like a sheath. Leon slid the outer layer down D's arms.

"Don't be afraid okay. If I do something you don't like, tell me, I'll stop." Leon whispered near D's ear. D whimpered and placed tiny kisses along Leon's jaw, passing his lips in favor of moving on to Leon's neck. "Lift your butt." Leon said. D's brow furrowed in confusion, until he felt Leon tugging on his ankle length sheath. D arched his back and Leon was able to pull the garment up to D's waist. He sat up pulling D with him. With a few deft movements, D was bare, only his slim pants keeping him from complete nudity. Leon was surprised that the sight of another male's erection was not deterring him in any way from his course of seduction. Leon tossed off his own shirt and pressed D back to the bed.

"Leon... It's too much... I ...It's...Oh… _Kimochii_. " D moaned as Leon kissed down from D's neck to his chest. He latched onto a small nipple and D hissed something Leon could not understand. "_Kimochii_ ah… Leon." Was he speaking Chinese? Leon wondered with a smile. He was sure things were progressing well if D could not remember English.

"Take your pants off." Leon said and proceeded to shimmy out of his own pants and underwear. D quickly obeyed, willing to do anything to quell the urgency caused by Leon's kisses and touches. "Okay, come on." Leon said and pressed their bodies fully together. D gasped and clutched Leon's shoulders; sure he was melting from the inside out as Leon continued to kiss him. "Okay, okay baby calm down; I'll take care of you." Leon whispered as he kissed down from D's chest, following the sweet taste to its core.

There it was the center of the smell, the sweet taste was right there and Leon felt no qualms about placing a burning kiss at the tip. D's hips jerked violently. "Leon, _Onaigai_!!" D bucked his hips and blinked several times to clear his vision before h looked down at Leon. "Please, oh please." He begged before nibbling his pretty lips.

"Please what?" Leon said not once moving his face away, enjoying the feel, the taste, and the smell that was all pure D. He licked the spot his face was pressed against. D whimpered and arched higher wanting more and yet afraid to soar beyond a level of rational thinking. "More...Okay." Leon racked his brain trying to remember every blowjob he'd ever received and took D fully into his mouth. D made sobbing panting sounds as Leon sucked furiously one moment, then licked and kissed the next.

Leon's hands were busy stroking up and down, while the other hand squeezed D's backside. How often had he dreamed of squeezing that backside, Leon thought? It was firm and fit his hands as if D had been made for him. He felt D tense and knew that in a moment, D would be gone. "Fly for me baby, let go." Leon said.

D moaned low in his throat and Leon felt his mouth filled with a sticky sweet cream. It was good. Leon sucked harder trying to get more. He was not disappointed. D was speaking in incoherent Chinese syllables as he bucked underneath Leon. Once D had calmed a bit and his breathing had slowed he realized that Leon was no longer in his lap. "So good," Leon moaned and kissed D's neck again. D turned his face and captured Leon's lips. He shifted his hips and saw Leon cringe.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" D looked down at the stiff appendage he had brushed against. He reached out a hand and gently rubbed hoping to sooth the hurt. Leon moaned.

"A little tighter," He instructed. At D's confused look, Leon placed his hand over D's and began to move it up and down, squeezing ever so often. "Just like that," Leon said. D wanted to try to return the pleasure that Leon had given him. He leaned down and placed a kiss. Leon arched his hips up wanting more. D opened his mouth and tried to take Leon in, he gagged and backed away. How had Leon done that? D tried again and Leon hissed. "Watch your teeth." Leon pulled D up and kissed him silencing any arguments D might have made at the cessation of his experimentation. "Give me your hand." D complied and smiled as Leon placed his hand over D's and began slow steady stokes. Soon Leon was rubbing faster and kissing D with such fervor that D could not breathe properly and he did not want to. Leon shouted and D felt warm wetness cover both their hands.

Leon settled down in the bed and pulled D close to him. "Leon," D said placing a small kiss on Leon's chest.

"Um..." Leon mumbled placing a row of kisses along D's hairline. Waiting for an answer, Leon looked down and saw that D was asleep.

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

The sun streaming through the window annoyed Leon enough that he did not immediately open his eyes. The warm, small body pressed to his side gave him wicked ideas. Leon trailed a hand down the side and cupped the small backside. "Hmmm...Leon," D murmured still not fully awake. D opened his oddly colored eyes and looked up at Leon. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," Leon said. D looked so mussed; Leon could not help but run his hand through the thick jet-black hair. "I never thought to see you less than perfect." D blushed and tried to get off the bed. Leon grabbed his hand and pulled D down on top of him. Both of Leon's hands cupped D's backside. D braced himself on his arms and leaned down to place little kisses against Leon's lips. The kisses lasted for only a second and yet Leon felt them clear to his core.

Leon turned his head and began to kiss D's neck, working another bruise into the delicate skin. Just as Leon was sliding his hand between them to stroke D, his cell phone rang. "Shit, I'm on duty today," Leon groaned. D placed a sharpish bite at the base of Leon's neck. "Ow, what was that for?"

D crawled off of Leon and exited the bed. Leon rubbed the spot and watched D put on his bathrobe. D looked back at Leon and smiled his little charming smile. "Language, my dear Mr. Detective. Oh that my ears should be so abused so early in the morning..." The last ended in a huff as Leon grabbed him by the waist and tossed him back onto the bed.

"I know I'm supposed to have breakfast first, but I'd rather have dessert before I go in to the office today." Leon was pleased to see the clouded look on D's face. For a moment, he had been afraid of the frosty Count D coming back. But now Leon could see just how fast D could go from ice cold to smoldering hot. Leon undid the tie of D's bathrobe and slid down D's body. D moaned as Leon began to suck and stroke. Leon was not disappointed in his quest for D's sweet mixture. D exploded in his mouth and Leon smiled; so sweet he thought. "Got to stop by my apartment and get cleaned up before work, have a good day beautiful." Leon said, he leaned over and placed a kiss on D's mouth.

He looked back as he dressed and noted D lying on his side on the bed watching him. D stretched and Leon's pants dropped to the floor from where he had been in the process of pulling them up. His phone ringing again halted his movement towards the bed. 'Leon! Where the Hell are you? Chief wants you in here as soon as possible, We have three new officers being transferred here from New York, and two of them mentioned they know you, so chief is assigning you to show them around.' Leon winced at Jill's shrill screeching.

"I'm on my way, I need to go to my place and get a shower first. Tell Ryo and Dee... To chill." If Jill wondered at the halt in his voice she said noting.

'We've been to your apartment, where are you? And I guess you do know them. I kind of noted a bit of tension between them and the other guy, so, I'll take him on for a couple of days. How did you meet the other two?'

"Hold on a sec," Leon said and kissed D one more time before he headed out of the pet shop. "We met when I dropped Chris off at camp; they were dropping off their own kid. Had a late snack and got to know each other."

'You still did not answer m question, Where are you?" Jill asked.

"I'm in my car en route to my apartment." Leon said he did not bother to hide the snicker that entered his voice.

'Where were you?' Jill's voice had dropped dangerously low.

"None of your business..." Leon's words trailed off as he pulled up to his apartment building and saw Jill, Ryo and Dee waiting for him. Leon's face turned bright red as Dee gave him a knowing look. "I'll be about fifteen minutes." Leon grumbled before heading upstairs.

"We'll be at the diner on the corner." Jill called up to him and wondered why Dee was laughing like a psycho. "What's up with him?" Jill asked Ryo who tried not to laugh as he followed her down the street.

As Leon showered he thought of D bathing and had to calm his thoughts or he'd take off work and go join him. While dressing he looked in the mirror and saw D's little bite mark. He smiled before pulling on a t-shirt. He tossed on a jacket to hide his weapon and headed off to meet Jill, Ryo and Dee.

Ryo looked up and smiled as he saw Leon headed towards their table. "Morning Orcot."

"More like afternoon," Jill grumbled. Leon smiled at her and she wondered why he was so pleased. "Well, play nice kids; I have to go before J.J. starts looking for me." Ryo frowned at the mention of J.J. Leon dropped down in to her vacant seat and ordered coffee and glazed doughnuts.

"Well?" Dee asked.

"Well what?" Leon evaded the question and watched Jill get into her car and speed away.

"Don't give me that, we all know where you spent the night." Dee said and ignored Ryo's punching him in the arm.

"I do not believe this is any of our business," Ryo said. "Or have you never heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Fine, I'll think about answering your questions, if you answer mine." Leon said and took a bite of a doughnut. He paused...the taste... Leon took another bite, reminded him of...Another bite... D.

"You really like glaze." Dee remarked and Leon realized he had licked the doughnut instead of biting it.

"I've developed and odd craving for sugar." Leon smiled. "Now, you both mentioned J.J. Last night and now I hear his name again today and you both look like you would rather shoot him than work with him." Leon then began to drink his coffee. "Explain please, so I know what to expect at the office."

"J.J. is like a pest that just refuses to go away." Ryo said.

"Like, baby, he is a pest that refuses to go away. We went to academy together and he would never leave me alone. Would have licked my boots had I asked him, but I've never been attracted to the needy clingy type." Dee went on to explain, "He later transferred to our precinct in New York and proceeded to follow me around and set my seduction of Ryo back by a couple of weeks. Ow," Dee complained as Ryo punched him again. "He found out we were being transferred to California and begged the chief to send him out too, I think the chief was just glad to be rid of him. He's a good cop, but damn." Dee grumbled.

"Well at least you don't get bitten for swearing." Leon said and sipped his coffee. "And Yes I did stay at the Shop with D last night." He needed to talk to someone who was experienced in these matters and he figured these two would be his best bet. "So I have a few questions and I thought maybe you could help me out."

"What's on your mind, you look even more confused than you did last night." Dee said, he exchanged a look with Ryo who nodded.

"When you realized you were, you know..." Leon began, his face turned red. "Gay, did it bother you."

"Drove me half crazy," Ryo admitted. "I made us both miserable, because I was afraid to admit to that part of myself. I could not even look Dee in the eye because I was ashamed that I was attracted to him. The more I hung around him, the more I had to admit that I was in love."

"When it's the heart that is involved," Dee said. "You really should not care about anything else. Do you love D?"

"I think I must, or why else would I throw convention to the wind, just to be with him." Leon said. "But uh... my question is a bit more complex. How do you two uh... well... you know?"

Dee burst into uproarious laughter as Ryo blushed and refused to make eye contact with Leon. "Oh come on Ryo, it'll be our good deed to help them out."

"Shouldn't we be working," Ryo hedged turning redder.

Leon held up his cell phone and showed that it was turned on. "We are."

"Not much I can tell you." Dee said, "Same general concept, you know peg in hole, they taught you that in kindergarten. I know you can figure this out, I saw you watching his butt as he walked up to the stage last night. Just tell him to relax, and try to stay calm. The first time might hurt."

"The first few times." Ryo amended. "And Leon what ever you do, use lots and lots of Lube, when you think you have enough, put some more." Ryo was silent for a moment as the waitress came back and refilled their coffee cups. Leon was staring bug eyed at Ryo and Dee. They couldn't be serious, could they? Did they...? Leon looked at Ryo with a question on his face. He was not sure he could see Dee getting taken that way. "Yes, okay, now can we get back to doing actual police work?"

"Sure, whatever, thanks guys," Leon said. "I've been working on tracking a gang of assassins called Scorpio's Children; really high profile, kills top notch victims. Usually senators or mobsters you know, humph, "Leon finished his coffee and had another doughnut. "Now a days, you can't tell the two apart."

D looked at the limousine the pulled up to his shop. The deep purple flag marked it as Arcadian. The door opened and Andy fairly bounced out as she made her way to the shop. "I am pleased to present her highness, the lady Andromache, High princess..."

"Put a sock in it." She said to her driver who felt the need to announce her to D. "He knows who I am." She frowned and stomped down the stairs of the shop. "Sorry about that pompous Jack ass." She said to D. "Nestoir insist that if I am going out I take someone with me, everyone else is working today, so... I had to make due with General Fland."

"I see your language has not improved." D said and sat a cup of tea in front of her with honey instead of sugar.

"You remembered," she squealed and clapped her hands like a happy child.

"Of course," D said. He sat in his usual strait backed chair and began to eat his fruit tart. "Now why are you not out working with the others?" D asked.

"I am," Andy said and sat down her cup. "There has been an issue brought up at court and King Zarro has asked for your Grandfather to show up. We are having trouble locating him, but we thought you might be able to get a message to him."

"What is the problem?" D said afraid his grandfather had committed some heinous crime... again.

"Some one has set up a pet shop similar to yours only it's in Chicago; we were hoping to enlist his aid in shutting it down. Innocent people are being killed." Andy said. "We have too much other stuff to deal with to be bothered by some other worldly hood trying to..." Andy's words were cut off as Sirens could be heard outside the pet shop, and feet were crashing down the stairs.

"Open up Count D," An unfamiliar voice blustered. "You're under arrest."

**Chapter 6: When Crap Hits the Fan… It's Kind of Funny**

Leon's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Orcot here...WHAT!" Leon stood from the table. "I"LL BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES." Ryo and Dee had no time to ask questions, they simply followed Leon outside and jumped into their car.

"How does he expect us to keep up, he's driving like a psycho?" Ryo said and buckled his seatbelt.

"Leave that to me." Dee grinned and pealed out turning his sirens on just as Leon had. He dashed past startled pedestrians and motorist at a break neck speed.

The silence was deafening in the Pet shop as several officers rushed in with their guns drawn. "Every body put your hands up." More sirens could be heard outside, as the lead officer roughly grabbed D's cheongsam and threw him across his counter. D's arms were wrenched behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of..."

"What is the charge?" Andy marched forward her voice full of command. The childish gaiety of earlier had vanished.

"Murder, little girl," the belligerent detective answered with a smug sneer at Andy. "Now back the fuck off or join him in cuffs." The officer said.

"D!" Leon crashed into the shop. He saw red. "Damn it Randolph, let him go." Leon commanded

"Calm down, Orcot, I got the call I bring him in, I know you've had a hard on to bring the guy in your self, but no bad feelings, right, as long as he's behind bars." Randolph said. Leon saw D wince as he was jerked upright.

"You don't have to be so rough with him. Where's your proof?" Dee said as Leon seemed incapable of speech. Ryo held on to Leon's arm for was gripped with such rage that Randolph was in danger.

"A man named Tye Kushner was found dead this morning He had some sort of toxic gas in his lungs, it killed him. There was a little fuzzy monkey type thing there and a pot of incense from you know who." Randolph shook D. Leon couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and pulled D away from Randolph.

"You ok?" He asked. D nodded. Leon was glad that cop cuffs were universal as he undid D's cuffs. "Just explain."

D stepped away from him and nodded, rubbing his bruised wrists. "Mr. Kushner, he bought Zitti Monkey. The monkey is to be kept on a strict diet of vegetables and tofu. If that diet is not adhered to, his bowels can release a toxic gas. Mr. Kushner was well aware of this and he signed a contract. The Pet shop can not and will not be held accountable for his breach of the contract." D rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "You can check there if you want." D held out the paper. Leon noted the bruises on his slim wrists and pulled D against him and rubbed his wrists.

"You can file for PB you know?" He said and looked at Randolph. "He could get fined or lose his badge."

"What's with you Orcot?" Randolph said. "I was just doing my job, I thought you would appreciate it. But I see you have a different kind of Hard on for the guy. Humph I always figured you for a skirt man... But I guess you still are, little bitch wears skirts." Randolph growled and looked D over with a sneer. Leon prepared to attack Randolph and found himself held back by surprisingly strong, slim fingers. D smiled sweetly at him and nodded at Andy who seemed to be smoldering with barely contained rage.

"Apologize this instant." Ryo turned and saw Andy standing with her hands on her hips. She was trembling with fury.

"Mind your own business little girl, I've got no call to apologize to a suspected felon." Randolph growled.

"I demand an apology, not only to Count D, but to myself and these esteemed officers as well. A public apology." Andy said and stuck her nose in the air as she looked at Randolph.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Randolph asked. He looked down at Andy with acute dislike.

"I hate when they resist," Andy pouted and Dee smiled, she was adorable. "Looks like I'm going to have to pull rank. General Fland, if you will." Andy stepped back and allowed a man in a black suit to step forward. "He missed his chance earlier, and I know he is just dying to say it."

"Allow me to present her Highness the lady Andromache, High Princess of Arcadia." General Fland bowed low and stepped aside.

Andy giggled at the shocked silence that followed. "I left the tiara at home."

"The flagged car outside was you?" Ryo asked.

"You noticed a car, I was so intent on getting in here..." Leon said and again rubbed D's wrists.

Andy looked at Randolph, "well!" She demanded.

Randolph turned red and bowed "My apologies, your highness. I did not realize you were royal...ah."

"So you are just rude to anyone you come across? So much for common courtesy." Andy said, "Now either you apologize to my friend the honorable Count D, or you lose your badge, and I will expect a written apology by you delivered to him before sunset. Or your government will be hearing from the Arcadian King." Andy folded her arms and glared at Randolph. "And they are not dresses, they are ancient Chinese robes... so you also need to apologize for your insulting of his heritage as well as your brutal treatment of him, when he had not resisted you because he had done nothing wrong."

"Andy," D placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should just let it..."

"I will not." Andy yelled, she rounded on D and Leon shuddered, it seemed as if her eyes had glowed silver for a moment. "Disrespect to me, or my subjects will not be tolerated. Either he apologizes now, or he loses his badge, the government will get a complaint from the king and Nestoir will then be allowed to play with him."

"I'm sorry." Randolph exploded at D. I hope there was no damage to your wrists and I am sorry about insulting your culture." Randolph said. "I'll deliver a written apology before the day is over." For good measure, and self-preservation he turned to Leon. "Sorry if I insulted you new lifestyle." Randolph left the shop in a hurry.

"Whoa, what?" Dee's eyes were so wide it seemed as if they were taking up over half his face.

"You never heard of the Arcadian court?" Andy asked with a smile, the scariness of just a few minutes ago vanished as if it had never been. "Well, a while ago, we kind of made the headlines by winning a war against some heinous uh...'terrorist'. Then, well, it kind of goes from there. D is apart of our Asian factor of government. Did you never wonder why his family bears the title of Count?" She asked Leon. Fland cleared his throat. Andy flopped onto a chair and picked up her tea as the door opened again. She appeared to hiding behind D. Ryo was in a state of shock as a tall man stormed into the shop.

"Andromache!"

"Nes honey, mission accomplished, D will contact his Grandpa and..." Andy was cut off as Nestoir grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"You adorable little psycho." Nestoir said, "We're needed at the front. D it's nice to see you again." Nestoir said to D who bowed to the irate Prince. As the royal pair left, D went to put on more tea.

"Please won't you join me for some dinner?" D said to Leon, Dee and Ryo.

"Well," Ryo looked at his watch. "Shift is over for today."

"Ever the responsible one." Dee said and mussed Ryo's hair.

Leon laughed and pulled D into his arms for a brief hug. "I got here as fast as I could." He said against the softness of D's hair. Leon molded his mouth to D's before he could stop himself. He pulled away and blushed.

"Ah, PDA's, we love those." Dee snickered. They moved to D's dinning room and sat down for dinner. "Hmmm, no meat let me guess, a vegetarian." Dee said and looked at D.

D nodded, "I do not eat meat this is true, but I have prepared a very nice salad and fried tofu. In honor of Bunjal's return." D said and he patted a little fuzzy creature that resembled a monkey.

As Dee and Ryo prepared to leave, they pulled Leon aside. "Remember, be gentle, and tender and... Well, tell him to relax." Dee whispered. "Here," Dee placed a small bottle into Leon's hand. Leon looked down and his eyes widened as he looked at the lubricant. "Water soluble, and completely edible." Dee grinned and was pinched by Ryo.

"Edible?" Leon said loudly, D looked up startled. Leon placed the bottle in his pocket. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Not yet," Ryo said. He walked over to D, before glaring at Dee. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes of course, is something wrong?" D asked as he stepped away from Leon and Dee.

"You'll thank him," Dee said. "He doesn't trust you to instruct D properly and doesn't want to see the little guy hurt, so..." Dee and Leon continued to talk quietly until Ryo rejoined them by the door. He and Dee made their way out and left Leon to discover D sitting in shock on the couch. His face was very red, and his tea was left unattended on the table.

"Hey," Leon said and sat beside him. Leon placed a hand on D's knee and kneaded softly. "Don't worry about what they said, we don't have to..." Leon's words were smothered as D tossed himself into Leon's lap and began kissing him furiously. Oh! Leon thought, D was not in shock he was aroused. "Whoa calm down sweet heart"

"Oh, Leon." D moaned and began to swiftly undo Leon's pants.

"Bed, room," Leon panted and held D's hands. He stood and picked D into is arms "What the hell did he say to you?" Leon growled and headed down the hallway. He had only been to D's bedroom once and yet he went unerringly to it. Leon carried D directly to his bed and laid him on it. D whimpered and pulled Leon on top of him. Leon made a mental note to thank Ryo in the morning.

**Chapter 7: Two Become One**

Leon grabbed D's hands in a gentle yet firm grip. He looked into D's eyes and saw that he was beyond any patience. Leon tried to quickly undress D. "Damn this thing." Leon muttered when he could only undo the top layer of D's robe. D whimpered and shifted his hips causing the part in his robe to reveal his pants. "That'll work." Leon said and undid D's pants. He slipped a hand inside and D was gone in moments. "You okay?" Leon asked when D seemed to be breathing normally again.

"I...I... D...Don't know what came over me." D took several calming breaths. Leon laughed and kissed him. D quickly shed the rest of his layers of clothing and began to undo Leon's pants.

"Instant gratification did not do it for you huh?" Leon grinned never having dreamed that D could be so passionate about anything other than animals. "Whoa, Wait a minute, hon." Leon took D's hands and held them still. "What exactly did Ryo say to you?"

D took several deep breaths, "I just never imagined such feelings as I had last night, and Ryo said it would be magnified, and he said to trust you and to just try to relax." D paused then and looked away from Leon, the rest of his words were muffled against Leon's chest, but he heard them just the same. "He said that if I tensed up, you can't... well, you know, and it will hurt." D seemed to pale at the mention of pain. Leon sighed in relief; at least D was no longer panting and bucking. "It just seems so intimate. I have always known about intercourse, but now that I think about it, how can it be something that is just done for recreational purposes. I mean, to actually have someone inside of you...I love you Leon, so I want to, but..."D paused and placed a slim hand over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

Leon removed D's hand and replaced it with his lips. A tender kiss, a gentle slid of lips, tasting with soft tongues. Leon looked down and D had tears in his eyes. Before they could spill Leon said, "I love you too, you Chinese criminal." Leon laughed and held D close, enjoying the feel of the slight form in his arms. "I don't know when it happened, but somewhere in between man eating rabbits and love sick mermaids, I fell, hard." D smiled and Leon felt as if the sun had deigned to shine in the dark room. He sank into a kiss and decided that the world was a beautiful place.

**Break**

Chris looked out at the water and grinned. Bikky did not believe he could swim. Oh boy would he show him, Chris thought as he jumped in and began to swim. Bikky followed and tried to dive as deep as Chris. Bikky surfaced and gasped for air, looking for Chris. "Oh no!" Bikky said and began to search the water frantically for his friend. "I hope he didn't drown, I promised his brother I'd look after him. He's only eight." Bikky said to himself as he dived again looking for Chris. As he resurfaced, he saw Chris bobbing in the water silently laughing. "How'd you stay under for so long?" Bikky demanded.

Chris wished he could speak to him; he made his way to the sandy shore and wrote with a stick. -My friend Philippe taught me, He lives at D's pet shop. -

Bikky Grinned, he couldn't wait to explore D's pet shop. It sounded so cool. Chris said he was supposed to be living with his brother, but spent more time in Count D's pet shop, but he did not mind, he liked to play with the others there. Bikky vowed to ask Ryo and Dee if he and Carol could go and visit the shop.

Carol sat on the sand with Bikky's new dog, Cujo, Chris' Goat T-Chan, and her Rabbit Sweetie, and wondered why they kept calling the pretty woman named D that had been with Chris's brother a he. She refused to believe it was a man. She was too beautiful. Carol vowed to get to the bottom of the puzzling situation as Bikky came back and dumped a bucket of water on her head. "Bikky!" Carol screamed and ran after him. "I'm going to hold you under until the bubbles stop." Chris laughed as he sat back and watched his two new friends frolic in the water.

"This is a nice place." T-Chan said.

_-Yeah, -_ Chris said to T-Chan. _–I hope I can come back next summer,- _Chris looked over at a happy young man with deep brown hair and eyes who sat beside T-Chan, _-Hey Cujo, you think you'll be visiting the shop with Bikky and Carol, you too Sweetie.- _The young woman with bunny ears smiled and nuzzled Chris hand. _–D'll love you both. -_ Chris said as T-Chan lay in the grass and went to sleep.

"Camper Chris!" Chris looked up and frowned as Squirrel came and sat beside him. "Today is the day for your group to write letters home. You can write to your brother and his friend, what was his name; I don't remember ever learning it. Perhaps after the season is done we can have dinner and he can tell about the animals in his shop." Chris looked up at Squirrel and was glad that he could not speak. He did not like the look on Squirrels face as he talked about D. Bikky had called Squirrel a meddling pervert, Chris agreed. Bikky was eleven, so he knew these things. Oh he'd write a letter all right, Chris thought, a letter telling D to stay away from the camp.

-Can I eat that one? - T-Chan grumbled.

**_-KYU! -_** Q-Chan squeaked and nipped his ear.

**Break**

"So is the 'Little guy' all prepared for his carnal adventure?" Dee asked Ryo as they entered their new house. It was a nice two story with plenty of room for Bikky and a large yard for his new dog Cujo. Dee grinned, who would have thought of him as a family man? He had not asked on the way home because he wanted to concentrate on the road and note Ryo. It was a bit difficult to remember how to get to their house from China town. One wrong turn could send an hour out of their way on the back roads of L.A.

Ryo laughed wanted to answer but finding it difficult to between kisses. "You should have seen his face when I left... I told him what to expect. He seemed a bit apprehensive of the pain, but I doubt that will stop his desire for pleasure." Ryo would have said more but he was thrown onto their bed. "I guess you're done talking now." He mumbled while he still had the ability. Dee wasted no stripping Ryo of his clothes baring the beautiful body that he had come to know so well. He licked his way down to the smooth chest taking a small erect nipple between his teeth. Ryo hissed in pleasurable pain and arched up to Dee's insistent mouth. "Oh…Dee…" Ryo moaned and took his own lower lip between his teeth in supreme bliss.

"I know what you want baby, hold I've got you." Dee said promising a night of pleasure for both of them. He slid down Ryo's body licking a hot path to his navel. Dee spent several endless moments making Ryo squirm as his tongue dived in and out of the small inwardly pointed button. "Is this it?" Dee asked and circled his hands around Ryo's hard, throbbing cock.

"Ummmmmm, _Shite Koibito, Shite!"_ Ryo panted tossing his head back into the pillows. "Deeeeee," Ryo whined when Dee did no more than lazily trace his hand up and down, not offering the tight encasement that Ryo needed at the moment.

"What did you tell little D?" Dee asked Ryo gasped.

"What?!" He looked through bleary eyes at Dee wondering what new game he was playing.

"What did you tell little D?" Dee repeated his question blowing warm air over Ryo's balls making him hiss in pleasure that was almost pain in his need.

"I told him…" Ryo paused dragging air into his lungs and focusing on what he needed to say. It was becoming increasingly difficult with Dee's hands roaming his nether regions in a seemingly endless path. "I told him to… oh… yeah… To relax, and trust Leon… Oh… Tighter, please… Dee… I told him… Ah… I told him…" Ryo squirmed as Dee did indeed hold him tighter moving his hand up and down urging Ryo to climax; driving him to the edge, but holding back.

"What else?" Dee said licking up to the tip of Ryo and allowing his tongue to dive into the opening tasting pre-cum and felt Ryo tremble from head to toe.

"I told him… Ohhhhh…. I told him, that it might hurt, but…. Oh…. Ah… Yeah… Oh Deeeeee…" Ryo practically begged for release as Dee took a finger deep into his mouth before he pressed it against Ryo's opening pushing just the tip in, teasing Ryo.

"But…?" Dee prompted twisting his fingers searching for and finding that spot that made him cry out in joy, but his body wept for still release was denied him.

"Hurt… oh… but… Good… Feeeeelllllssss, so good." Ryo said closing his eyes hoping to concentrate on the feelings hoping to cum. "It's starting to hurt Dee, Let… me… Ah," Ryo begged when his balls tightened painfully in the need to expel their contents.

"Hurts huh…" Dee smirked and took Ryo into his mouth fully slowly ragging his tongue along the sides as he traveled down and sucking on his way back up. "Umm, tasty man… but feels good."

"Oh yeah, feels so good." Ryo moaned and gasped when Dee slid another finger inside of him. He began to undulate on the bed his body eating Dee's fingers in the process. Dee held Ryo's hips and bore him hard to the bed and sucked like a madman. Ryo cried out in painful joy as he was given the release his body needed. He lay as liquid on the bed feeling Dee crawl over him and generously apply the lubricant. "Mmmmmm," D moaned with his lower lip again between his teeth. Dee loved that look of wild abandonment that Ryo got. It was so sexy. He leaned over and kissed Ryo as he placed his cock at the entrance of Ryo's tightness and pushed in. Ryo gasped and began to move with Dee. The passion of their love carried through the night and left them exhausted, but content.

**(Back at the pet shop)**

Leon moved back and gulped in air between kisses. He pressed himself against D who raised his hips and moaned. "Wait..." Leon said and left the bed. He searched his pockets for the small vial that Dee had given him earlier. He climbed back on top of D. "Are you sure about this?" Leon asked He was careful of how he touched D wanted his decision to be a lucid one.

D nodded, he was touched that Leon cared enough to ask so many times. "I want you, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life." Leon smiled and kissed D again marveling at the sweetness of D's lips, his neck, and his chest and further. D moaned as Leon spread his legs and began to suck.

"Lift your legs a bit," Leon said between licks and kisses. D was beyond any understanding of a spoken language so Leon gently grasped his ankles and moved his legs up. Leon wrapped D's ankles around his waist and covered his hand with the lubricant. D's eyes flew open as Leon's hands began to knead his backside.

"Ah..." D gasped, Leon tried not to hurt him as one finger slid inside and began to move.

"God, you're tight." Leon groaned. He felt himself growing harder at the mere thought of sliding into the warm, slick sheath. Leon inserted another finger and began to spread them apart, loosening D as much as he could. D began to moan louder and shift his hips. He moved his hands from Leon's shoulders and to his crotch. "No not yet," Leon ground out and continued to move his fingers. He gathered both of D's hands into one of his large ones and held them over his head. "You're driving me crazy." Leon said and kissed the protestations from D's lips.

As Leon moved his fingers, D whimpered and raised his hips higher. Ryo was incorrect, he thought, this did not hurt, he wanted more. "Leon, now, please."

"I don't want to hurt you." Leon said and licked D's neck.

"It does not hurt." D said, he pulled on his hands and was released with out a struggle. Leon sighed and removed his fingers. He pressed forward, He gritted his teeth. D was tighter than he had first thought.

"Just relax baby, or I can't get in." Leon said and made a tentative thrust. Ok, D thought, Ryo was right. D took several deep breaths and tried to relax. Leon thrust again and D gasped. "Are you okay?" Leon asked, concerned, that last gasp did not sound like pleasure. D closed his eyes tightly and nodded. Leon thrust again.

"Oh!" D's eyes squeezed shut. "Leon began to back away. But D held onto his hips and refused to unlock his legs from Leon's waist.

"Baby, if it hurts..." Leon began.

"No it's all right." D panted. "I knew what to expect, the pain will not last, and I can bear it. I want you so badly, do not deny me now, do not deny us both." D said. "Go all the way; I know you are holding back." D gathered Leon close to him and kissed his neck. Leon could not take any more. Leon held D closer and as gently as he could, pushed all the way in. He felt D trembling in his arms. Leon looked down to see D's eyes squeezed tightly shut. Leon grew worried at how pale D was, panting shallow breaths and rhythmically clutching Leon's shoulders.

"How bad is it?" Leon asked.

"Just… Please… Don't move." D said getting used to sharing his body. He had done so only once before, and then he had not been in his body when it was used. But now, there was such a connection. He could feel Leon deep in the core of himself and as long as Leon was still it did not hurt so much. D relaxed around Leon breathing in deeply concentrating on what he was feeling. There was pain he could not deny this. But, D thought, underneath the pain, was a pleasure so deep he thought he would faint from it. That was what he wanted to explore. What he focused on. "Alright," D said his voice a mere whisper of breath, the deep look in his eyes giving Leon the "ok" more than spoken words could have.

Leon moved slowly, afraid to hurt D and yet wanted to relieve the ache in his loins, an ache that was steadily building as he looked into D's beautiful eyes. D discovered that if he raised himself higher he could take more of Leon in. With each thrust of Leon's D met it with a thrust of his own. "Oh yeah, just like that, you're perfect." Leon ground out as he kissed D. Leon realized he would not last much longer and brought a hand between them to stoke D's erection.

"Leon...Leon...Ah...Hurts… but… so good… Hurts, but… Don't stop." D panted as the world took on a crazy tilt and dumped them both off the side.

Leon was in a state of exhausted shock. Never in his sexual history could he remember anything being so intense. "Oh, D." Leon groaned. He realized he had collapsed on top of D and rolled to the side pulling D with him. "You...You okay?" D could not speak, no words would issue forth from his mouth. He could only nod and place tiny kisses along Leon's jaw line. It was all he could reach from his position and he did not have the strength to move. Leon looked down and saw they were both covered in several different types of goo. " Yours, mine and ours," Leon mumbled. "Where's your bathroom?" D pointed to a door that was connected to his bedroom. "Stay here." Leon pressed D back onto the bed and kissed him before he headed through the door.

D lay back and closed his eyes. Never in his life had he been so relaxed and exhausted. He never could imagine anything feeling so good as Leon had felt tonight. D opened his eyes when he heard water running into his bathtub. He turned onto his side and gasped, wishing he had not moved. Another point Ryo was correct on it would seem; the soreness afterward. He had warned that D would have difficulty walking, but D had been so intent on pleasure that he had not thought of the consequences. He loved Leon and wanted to be close to him. D looked up as Leon came into the room. He was pleased that Leon had thought to run him a bath, but he was not looking forward to walking to his bathroom.

There was no thought of D walking. Leon picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. "Tell me if it's too hot." He said and gently placed him into the sunken pool that was used as a bathtub. He had filled the tube with hot water and oil that he had seen near the tub. One sniff had told him it was not the smell that drove him crazy, but it was for bathing. D sank into the pool enjoying the relaxing. A thought struck him and he raised his hands to Leon. Leon smiled; the bathtub was certainly big enough.

**Break**

-"Dear Bro,

I am just writing because the counselors said I have to. I do miss you, but I am having an awesome time. Bikky and Carol are so cool, they don't care that I don't talk. One of the other campers tried to make fun of me, I thought T-Chan was going to eat him, but Bikky beat him up. He did not get any dessert for two whole days, so I shared mine with him.

"I was wondering if instead of you and D picking me up, could T-Chan, Q-Chan and I ride home with Ryo and Dee, they can drop me off at home, but I want to ride with Bikky and Carol. See you next week."-

There! Chris thought that aught to keep Squirrel away from D. He could not stare at him, and ask him to dinner. Chris thought with a smile. Q-Chan nodded approvingly at the letter. Not at all liking the attention the Counselor was showing Count D. Q-Chan sighed, D's attention was elsewhere, and had been for some time. Q-Chan knew that if left to their own devices, Leon and D would figure out the boundaries of their relationship...or sever them.

**Chapter 8: Business as Usual, Among Other Things…**

Leon walked into the PD with a broad smile on his face. "Good morning Jill, This must be J.J. I've heard so much about you." Leon whistled as he shook the new detective's hand. Leon noted that the young man held his hand longer than necessary and seemed to be appraising him. Thinking nothing of it, Leon went down the hall to his own office. Ryo and Dee were waiting for him. "What's up with you two?" he asked. Leon sat down at his desk with such a contented look on his face that Dee grinned knowingly.

"I would ask for the dirty details, but I'll wait till we're out having beer one night." Dee said with a grin. "You look like the cat that ate three canaries and followed it down with cream."

"Sweet cream," Leon muttered as he looked over the files on his desk. "I will never volunteer the details, but I will tell you once in his bedroom last night, again in his tub right after and this morning in the shower." Leon would have said more, but Ryo's horrified look stopped him. "What?" He asked.

"Poor little guy." Ryo said. "How could you be such an inconsiderate beast to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded. "I was very considerate, I was gentle, and I was caring. I carried him around the house... You wouldn't believe how little D is, why, I think he weighs about 100 lbs soaking wet."

"Leon what you are not understanding is the pain he must be in. I'd be surprised if he can stand, let alone walk." Dee said, trying to make Ryo's point in Leon's language. Leon's eyes widened as he thought of how D had lain in bed when he had left that morning. On his side, looking so sexy, Leon had been hard pressed to leave him there.

"He did look a little strained; I thought he was just tired from a lack of sleep." Leon said. "I can't believe I hurt him." Leon dropped his doughnut he had been in the process of eating.

"He knew what to expect." Ryo said. "He did not care. He loves you."

"I know, he confessed last night." Leon could not help but smile at the pleasant feeling that admission still evoked. " I love him too." Leon said and remembered the bright red tint that had coated Count D's perfectly pale complexion.

"DEE!!!" Dee's brows furrowed as J.J. Ran into Leon and Jill's office. "I haven't seen you in so long." J. J. threw his arms up.

"Remember the last time you jumped him?" Ryo asked his eyes narrow slits.

"Oh, MacLean, I forgot about you" J.J. Said and smiled tightly. J.J. Gazed at Dee and then slid his eyes to Ryo. He wanted to hate the Japanese-American detective, but the soft spoken, gentle Ryo was not a man to be hated. Admired, yes, respected, sure, but hated? There was nothing, aside from his possession of Dee, to hate. J.J. sighed before he looked Leon over one more time before he left the office looking for Jill.

"What happened the last time he jumped you?" Leon asked.

"He planted a kiss on me." Dee said. "After he knew Ryo and I were officially together."

"And I broke his nose." Ryo smiled.

"Wow, mousy bites." Leon mumbled.

"Who are you calling mousy?" Ryo asked.

**Break**

Andy knocked on the door of the pet shop as she walked in. She scanned the room and found D sitting on the plush couch drinking a cup of tea. "Well, that's odd, you usually sit in your chair," Andy said. She bounded over and bounced onto the couch with D. Though she jiggled him around, the tea did not slosh, although he did wince. "Something wrong?" She asked and began to serve herself tea.

"I'll get the honey; I was not expecting you today." D sat down his cup and stood. Andy noted that although he was walking as graceful as ever, there was a bit of slowness to his gait that had nothing to do with his usual daintiness.

"Sore muscles from too much Yoga?" Andy asked when D came back with the little glass jar of fresh made honey.

D sighed and turned red. He could never lie to her, and yet he did not want to talk about what was bothering him. He did not feel it was a bother, true he was sore and true he had been in pain, but he had also enjoyed himself, _immensely_.

"Now if that is not a Cheshire cat grin, I don't what is. I say, that is the same expression I wore after my honeymoon, now spill, or I'll, have to touch you." Andy held up her hand and wiggled her fingers.

D's eyes widened, he knew of her empathic powers and figured he'd rather give her the spare telling than have her see and feel what had gone on in the pet shop. "Leon," D began.

"Say no more, I get the picture." Andy said and sipped her tea. "So, you're in love, does he love you?" D blushed and nodded. "Well, Congratulations. I'm surer there is no point in me asking if you have sent a message to your grandfather, I'm sure you are not even thinking about your grandfather."

"I am so sorry my lady, I swear, it slipped my mind, nothing like this has ever happened before." D said realizing that he had indeed not thought about is mission, or his grandfather. Count D blushed brightly when he realized that he _had_ thought only of himself, and Leon.

"I understand." Andy said. "Of course nothing like this has ever happened before; you've never been in love before." D's blush deepened and suddenly he became very interested in fixing another perfect cup of tea.

**Break**

Leon looked at the box of chocolates and frowned, it just seemed so ordinary, for the past three years, Leon had been bringing D chocolate. Today he wanted something new, something special. Of course the letter from Chris would add to the gift. Leon passed a jewelry store and smiled as he saw a pair of topaz studs next to another pair with some sort of purple stone. Leon left the store short $300, but along with the chocolate and Chris's' letter... Leon was hoping to find D ready for another night of lovin'.

D looked up as Leon walked into the shop, "Hey, you're on the couch today, I thought you loved your hard assed chair."

D stood slowly and walked over to Leon. D brought Leon's hand up to his lips and bit down. "Language dear," D chided. His eyes lighted on the chocolate factory box and widened. "For me?"

Leon sucked his bitten finger and grinned, "Maybe," he said. Leon looked over and saw that D had been eating fresh strawberries from a crystal bowl. D followed his line of vision.

"Andy brought them by today, fresh from Arcadia." D said, he picked one up and offered it to Leon. Instead of taking the berry from D, Leon took his hand and guided it to his lips, careful not to bite the delicate appendage. D smiled. "I have an idea; this pot can be used to melt chocolate." D took the chocolate from Leon and placed it in an empty pot. He placed it on the small burner and within minutes the chocolate was melting.

"So," Leon said as he looked at D's earrings. "How attached to those are you?"

"Attached to what?" D asked as he sat back on the couch.

"Your earrings," Leon said.

D's eyes widened as he touched his earrings. "You do not like them?" His brow furrowed as Leon pulled a small box out of his pocket and sat beside him.

"No, I mean I do. It's just that, well today I was out walking and I saw these and I thought of you. Or rather I was thinking of you when I saw these." Leon opened the box and revealed the two pairs of earrings.

"Oh my, Leon," D said as he looked at the small studs. "They're beautiful." D took one of each pair of the earrings and replaced his bloodstones. He placed his old earrings in the box to keep them safe. D scooted foreword on the couch and placed his lips against Leon's. Leon became lost in the kiss.

"You are so sweet." Leon mumbled and nibbled the cherry red lips pressed so temptingly against his own.

D sighed, "speaking of sweet." D pulled away from Leon and dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate. He held it above the pot until the dripping stopped and offered it to Leon. Again Leon did not take it from D's hand. Leon opened his mouth. D fed him the treat and gasped as Leon seized his hand and licked the stray chocolate from his fingers.

Leon picked up a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate, he placed it against D's mouth. Leon watched, transfixed as D bit into the berry. As D began to lick the stray drops from his own lips, Leon leaned towards him and stole the last bits from his lips. Leon moved from his lips to his neck. D sighed and clung as Leon picked him up and began to head towards the bedroom. "Leon," D said on a gasp.

"What? Oh yeah the mess, I'll clean it up later." Leon said, he sat D down long enough to turn off the fire underneath the chocolate. No point in burning the place down, he thought.

"Leon, I... Never mind." D said as he raised his arms to Leon. Leon smiled and picked D back into his arms. D hoped he would get used to this soon. Leon sat D on his bed and undid the frog buttons at the neck of D's black Cheongsam. The red border was the next to go.

"Baby, you wear too many clothes." Leon grumbled as he undid D's pants.

"Anticipation is part of the enjoyment." D said and moaned as Leon slid down to his lap.

**Break**

Andy tried to open the door of the pet shop and frowned. What was the shop doing closed in the middle of the afternoon? Was something wrong? Was D ill? Andy looked around to make sure no one was watching her as her hands glowed silver. She pressed her hand against the lock and smiled when the door sprang open. "D," She called in the shop. "Count D, where are you?" Andy walked around the chop trying not to panic. She rounded the corner and saw D sitting at a vanity brushing his hair. "There you are," She gasped and walked forward. "Getting a late start today?"

D looked up and smiled. "Very late, but the animals have been fed, and cleaned. I am simple late opening the shop. I have not been completely irresponsible." D stood wearing only deep blue pants and a sleeveless ankle length white sheath. D slipped into a pair of white slippers and donned a blue and white patterned outer robe. Securing the last of the buttons he turned to Andy. "You did not break my door did you? Leon does it often enough as it is."

"I did not break your door, I just convinced it to open." Andy smiled and her eyes shone brightly silver even though the sun streamed into the room.

"Perhaps I can convince you to join me for some tea, after I open the shop of course." D said and glided gracefully as he could down the hall. He paused when Andy did not follow him. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you're okay, I mean...you look like you are in pain?" Andy chewed her bottom lip. D smiled and nodded, Andy sighed and followed D to the front of the shop, there was a way she could find out. Andy pouted, she hated having to read emotions, it would be better if D told her rather than invading his mind and body. "D," Andy said as he opened the drapes and unlocked the door. "Talk to me."

D looked over at Andy and sighed. She had become a valued friend. A friend he could trust. He just did not feel right complaining when he truly did enjoy it every time he found himself in Leon's arms. "I just feel a little sore, that's all." D said and began to set up a Tea setting.

"You haven't had a break," Andy said incredulously. "Every night he's been here. I know you two are wrapped up in your feelings right now, but well, D honey, you can barely walk."

"He gives me so much; I could never deny him pleasure." D looked away from Andy as he felt burning tears sting his eyes. "Actually I am pleased that he desires me so much."

Andy took D's hand and patted it. "You don't have to deny him anything, there are other ways." She squeezed his hand and looked at him meaningfully. "Another way would be...oral." Andy sipped her tea and avoided D's gaze. "That ought to buy a day or two to heal."

"Why princess..." D smiled. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Of course I'm embarrassed," Andy squawked. "I just advised a friend to give blowjobs." The last was whispered as she looked furtively around the shop.

"I don't think the animals will tell anyone, they have no clue what you are talking about." D assured her. He would have said more but a customer entered the shop. Andy sat back and watched; as the customer demanded that Count D give him the most expensive frog he had...something exotic. Andy smiled as she watched D lead the man to the back of the shop.

**Chapter 9: Strawberry Flavored Popsicles**

Leon, Ryo and Dee entered the shop just as D was showing his latest customer out. Leon winced and looked into the box the man carried. It looked like an ordinary frog. Leon gasped and moved back as it looked as if the Frog had winked at him. He looked up to find D with his hands clasped in front of him smiling his charming smile. "Detectives," He said in his smooth as silk voice. "Welcome back to my shop, anything I can do for you?" D looked at the clock on the wall even though he knew it was teatime. Leon was so predictable. "Please sit and I will set out more tea. You all remember Andy I trust?"

For the first time Leon noticed the girl sitting on the couch with one of D's cats in her lap. "Hello," he said to her. Leon wondered why she frowned at him and turned away. What had he done?

"D I must return home, I..." Andy walked to D and whispered in his ear. "I can officially summon you to the palace for a few days."

"The offer is greatly appreciated, your highness." D said. Andy pouted that he would use her official title; she thought they had advanced beyond that. "But I do not wish to leave, there is no reason to. I will, however, think about all you have said." D looked away from the tears that swam in her eyes before she left the shop.

"What's with her?" Leon asked as he noted D's pained look.

"She cares for me." D said. "Leon I have told you many times that there are things in this world that you know nothing about. It would be foolish of you to assume that the Arcadian kingdom is a normal one." D allowed Leon to kiss his lips before he walked off to set out tea for four.

"What did he mean not a normal kingdom?" Dee asked Leon.

Leon simply shrugged his shoulders. "There is so much weird shit coming around now-a-days that I don't even question him anymore. Oh and in a while be prepared to find the frog guy dead, but D didn't do it and can not be held accountable. It's been the same story every time for the past few years."

"We know, we heard as much at the PD," Ryo said and laughed at Leon's disgruntled look. "How did you fall in love with him?"

"I wish I knew. One morning I woke and realized I did not want to live with out him." Leon sighed. He looked up to see D standing beside the couch smiling at him. Not his usual charming smile that made you wonder what he was plotting, but a real smile that made Leon want to kiss him. D averted his gaze and sat down the tea tray. Before He could sit, Leon pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his neck. D closed his eyes and made a purring sound.

"We could leave." Dee said and cleared his throat.

"No, Gentlemen, it's all right." D scooted from Leon's lap. Ryo saw D wince as bounced on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, D we got a letter from Chris yesterday, but I got distracted before I could show it to you." Leon said. He reached into his pocket and handed D the letter written in a childish hand. D looked puzzled. "He doesn't want us to pick him up." Leon said. "He asked if he could ride with you guys." Leon said to Ryo and Dee.

"No problem, we have more than enough room for a couple of kids and a few pets." Ryo said with a smile, he watched, concerned, as D shifted on the couch. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. "I'm sure some of us would really rather not sit for two hours in a car on sometimes bumpy road." D blushed and said nothing. Leon, in typical fashion, was quite clueless.

"Watch out for the goat." Leon warned. "I think it likes red meat of the human kind." Leon warned.

"He has been expressly forbidden to eat anyone." D said. Ryo and Dee began to laugh but paused at D's earnest look.

"Oh my God, you're serious!" Dee exclaimed.

"This Arcadian Kingdom," Ryo said. "Just how not-normal is it?" he asked and saw the large plump strawberries that sat beside the tea set.

D smiled his charming smile that normally sent chills down Leon's spine, but now aroused him because he now knew just how fast D could go from chilling, to red hot. D said nothing, and Leon contemplated taking the rest of the day off and staying right there in the pet shop.

**Break**

Jill rounded the corner of the PD and frowned. J.J. was so damned annoying. Twice she wondered if she could possibly get away with accidentally shooting the little shit. She was looking for Diana Spacey. It was a common fact that she had done several assignments in New York, and Jill was hoping that she would be willing to take J.J off her hands for a while. Jill walked to Diana's office and frowned as she found it empty. She turned around and bumped into Ryo and Leon. "Oh hi guys," Jill said.

"Hey Jill," Leon said. "I was just showing Ryo here where Diana's office is. What's up, you look tense?"

"J.J.?" Ryo said before Jill could answer. Jill nodded miserably. "Why don't we take you to lunch and you can bitch and rant your lovely little head off." Jill smiled thankfully and left with Ryo and Leon. "Don't worry about Dee, I told him we would bring him something back he's working a case and does not want to be bothered." Ryo said as Jill headed for the office to call Dee.

**Break**

Dee looked up and frowned when the office door opened. "I said not to bother me until I figured this thing out." Dee stopped speaking when he saw D standing in the office. "Sorry little D, but Leon went out to lunch with Jill and Ryo."

"Why do you call me Little D?" D asked. Dee stood and walked over to D, he looked down at him. D simply blushed at the obvious height difference and stepped away. "I was not exactly looking for Leon, I was looking for you," D said.

"Me?" Dee asked and raised a skeptical brow.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. You seem knowledgeable about these things." D said his face turning redder by the moment.

"Have a seat," Dee said and indicated a padded chair in the office. "What's on your mind?" D said nothing and Dee went to shut the door.

"Well, it would seem, what I mean is." D frowned. Never in his life had he been unable to speak his mind. "I want to know how to give...uh... I believe they are called...blowjobs." Dee tried to sit in his vacant chair. Due to the fact that he was staring at D with a mixture of incredulity and horror, he missed and nearly fell to the floor. "I am really bad at it, Leon has twice stopped me." D continued, "I just need a break and Andy suggested it as an alternative, but I don't know how."

"How can you be bad at it?" Dee asked finally able to speak. "What'd you do bite him." Dee laughed, his laughter stopped as D lowered his head and turned, if possible, redder. "Dear God! You bit him."

"I didn't mean to, I don't know, he told me to watch my teeth." D said and pouted, something else he had never done before. Love was really doing a number on him, he thought.

"I am not teaching you how...Ryo would kill me, and Leon would kill me. Not to mention it's just wrong in every possible way." Dee expelled when D still would not look at him.

"Oh no!" D looked up at last. "I would never ask that, I meant would you tell me, or give me some instructions."

"Now I do need to eat." Dee said and stood. He was just opening the door when Andy bounded in.

"D, I am so sorry about yesterday. I went by the shop to apologize and you weren't there, I thought you were really mad at me, so I asked Femto-Kun where you were and he said you came by here. Please forgive me for meddling." Andy threw herself into D's arms.

D smiled, "Of course I am not mad at you. It is nice to know you care so much." D wiped the tears from her face with De's proffered handkerchief. "Come now, Detective Laytner and I was just heading out for some lunch, and he may help me out with the problem I seem to be having."

"Oh right..." Andy's eyes widened as she looked at D. "Right the problem...hmmm I have an idea. Count D, where is the nearest grocery store?"

"There is one right around the corner from the shop, why?" D asked, not sure he liked the devilish glint in her eyes. Andy giggled and grabbed his hands; she waved Dee to follow them and ran gaily from the Police Station.

**Break**

Andy hid the contents of her bag until they had reached the interior of the pet shop. Dee sat on D's usual strait-backed chair eating a fresh-made sandwich that she had gotten him in lieu of restaurant food. Count D sat on the plush couch as directed. Andy emptied the contents of the bag on the table. D looked confused as he stared at four boxes of Popsicles, all strawberry flavored. Andy opened a box and pulled one out. "Here," she thrust it at D. "Eat this, don't worry it is all natural, I eat them myself."

"I don't understand." D said and held the Popsicle by its wooden stick.

"I do," Dee said and smirked at Andy. Dee turned and took the Popsicle from D and held it to his lips. "Suck it." D's eyes widened and his mouth opened to gasp. Dee placed the Popsicle in his mouth. D pulled it away and winced. "Too cold on your teeth huh?" Dee said knowingly. D nodded and covered his paining mouth. "Now here," Dee handed D the Popsicle, "just keep trying till you can suck on it without it touching your teeth; that will cut down on at least half of Leon's discomfort."

"Oh my God, you bit him." Andy said to D who blushed and concentrated on his Popsicle.

"It's more like scraping of the teeth; I had to train Ryo you know." Dee said and went back to his sandwich.

"Ugh... TMI," Andy said and picked up a Popsicle of her own. At D's questioning look Andy grinned. "Oh no, Nestoir has no complaints...It's almost a hundred degrees outside, in case you didn't notice. I'm boiling," Andy complained and began to gratefully eat her Popsicle. D simply blushed and went back to his Popsicle.

Once D had begun to work on his fifth Popsicle Dee took it and looked it over, "Good job little D, no teeth marks. Now what else is there, oh yeah, have you ever gagged?"

"Gagged?" D asked not sure what Dee meant.

Andy sighed and handed D a fresh Popsicle. "How far down your throat can you get this?" D slipped the Popsicle about halfway into his mouth before he choked. "Not very," Andy mumbled.

"Try again," Dee said. "Just try to relax your throat and swallow." D tried again. His face turned bright red and his eyes were running after an extended fit of coughing. "Good thing you got four boxes." Dee said to Andy who nodded and opened the second box. He was not going to ask how they were staying cold sitting there on the table in the sun. Like Leon said last night, it was just better not to ask.

**Chapter 10: Hurt Feelings and Kung Fu**

Leon hung up his cell phone as he entered the pet shop. He was looking forward to kissing D's sweet lips. He swore as he realized that Ryo was not his only companion today. He had not confessed the new status of his relationship with D to Jill and he did not want her to find out by witnessing a heated embrace. And, he thought with a smirk, no embrace with D could be anything but heated. Surprisingly Randolph had told no one of what he had learned. Leon figured he had that darned Princess to thank for that. Leon did not know why she hated him, but the last time they had seen each other she had glowered at him.

"Lost in thought?" Jill asked Leon as she saw the Count on the couch sipping tea. Dee and Andy looked up with guilty expressions as Leon placed his hands on D's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. It would have to suffice until he could get D alone. "Good afternoon Detectives, Miss Jill you look lovely as usual." D stood and nodded politely. His eyes fell on Leon and stayed there he smiled and licked his lips.

Ryo looked over at Dee and Andy who were studiously avoiding anyone's gaze. "What have you been up to?" He asked Dee who grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was all her." Dee said and pointed to Andy who had meandered away from the group to answer her cell phone.

"AH... Count D, the chief wants you to stop by the station." Leon said trying his best to remain professional. "He says he wants to speak with you about the Randolph situation. Are you able to come away for a bit?" D wondered at Leon's red face as he looked at him.

"Yes of course Detective Orcot, I'll be just a moment." D said, He was confused, but if Leon wanted formal...

"So," Dee said to Leon as D went to the back of the shop to prepare for a trip to the police department. "While he is locking up the register, I should tell you, or remind you that tomorrow we are going to retrieve the kids."

"Oh yeah, thanks, I don't know what's gotten into Chris. I guess he has outgrown the need to have a big brother pick him up." Leon grumbled.

"Don't pout that he finds us cooler than you, No doubt Bikky has been filling his head with our escapades in New York." Dee smirked and Ryo punched his arm. "What?"

"I'm sure your brother still thinks the world of you and that some other reason prompted his desire to ride with us, probably because of the counselor that has a thing for D." Ryo said thoughtfully as D approached the group, as every one turned to look at him, D turned a questioning gaze to Leon.

"Just commenting on your boyfriend," Leon grumbled and looked at the clock. "We should get going, the chief is expecting you."

D was puzzled at Leon's sudden change of mood. "My boyfriend? But you..." D was extremely confused when Leon shushed him and inclined his head at Jill. Was Leon ashamed of him? Ashamed of what they had shared? Tears stung D's eyes as they prepared to leave the shop. Andy tugged on his sleeve and frowned at the brief hint of his emotions she had been able to feel "D, I have to go now." D wondered why Andy was not quit meeting his eyes. "There is a situation and we are all leaving town for a while." D's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Promise me you will be careful." D said, knowing her situations were never simple.

Andy smiled her most bright smile and tossed herself into D's small arms. "I promise." She held him a moment longer and D could feel her searching his emotions. He said nothing as she backed away and glowered thunderously at Leon. "Call me if you would like to have an extended visit at the palace." She said and huffed from the shop, wondering why D put up with Leon's mercurial moods. Briefly D wondered if he would ever see her alive again. He wished she were not apart of the more dangerous missions, but it was her life, her destiny. She was just too much a child; D thought and smiled a sad smile as he waved her off.

Leon wondered why D was silent the entire trip to the PD. Usually D would keep up a nice chatter with Jill. As they entered the PD J.J. caught up with them. "Jill hello, Detective Orcot it is always a pleasure to see you." J.J. shook Leon's hand and held on a bit longer than necessary; he brushed up against Leon as he passed him and moved down the hallway. The action was not missed by D who lowered his head and walked to the Chief's office with out a word to Leon.

"D?" Leon called, but D ignored his call and knocked on the door. The chief opened the door and D smiled. Leon shrugged, "Weird," he mumbled and went to his office where Ryo and Dee were talking in hushed voices. Ryo laughed and tried to back away from Dee's kiss. It was a half-hearted attempt that failed. Leon cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Alright guys, lets get back to work." Leon said and could not wait to get his hands on D.

**Break**

D looked at the chief and smiled even though he thought his heart was breaking. Is this the penalty for loving a human? He asked himself as the chief droned on about Randolph's apology. The chief apologized for D's rough treatment and just wanted to make sure that all was satisfied with the outcome of the entire situation. D smiled his most charming smile and assured the chief that there were no lingering hard feelings. He sat a while longer discussing the various training methods for puppies.

**Break**

Ryo and Dee excused themselves from Leon and Jill's office as J.J. entered. Instead of his usual ogling of Dee, J.J's eyes went unerringly to Leon. "Cool it pal, I don't think the count will appreciate..." Ryo began to say as they passed J.J on the way out of the office.

"According to Jill, Detective Orcot and the Count have not made up their minds, well I have made up mine, and I bet I'll have him before the Count even knows he had a chance." J.J. whispered to Ryo who would have said more but was pulled from the room by Dee who had a strong urge to take an extra long break with Ryo. Leon went to retrieve a file from his cabinet and was cornered by J.J.

"Whoa, a little close there," Leon said and placed his hands on J.J.s shoulder to steady him as it seemed he was about to fall over. Leon heard a gasp and looked up to see D standing in the doorway of his office. "Ah... No! D wait come back here." Leon shoved away from J.J. and followed Count D down the hall and out of the PD. Leon was amazed at how fast D could walk in those long skirts without tripping. J.J. leaned back smugly against the cabinet and smiled, that could not have been better timed if he had planned it.

"Wait a moment please, Detective Laytner, Detective MacLean; would you mind returning me to the Shop?" D asked. Ryo noted his upset and nodded. He opened the door for D and tried to stall getting into the car, giving Leon a chance to catch up and talk to the Count. "Please, I must hurry, the pets need to be fed, and dinnertime is fast approaching." D said as Leon reached the car breathing heavy.

"D, Baby, it's not what you think you saw." Leon huffed. D turned away from Leon to hide the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He blinked furiously refusing to let them fall. Ryo sensed D's dilemma and started the car.

"Sorry Leon," Dee muttered as they pulled away from the station. Leon swore and stomped to his car. He did not need this now. As he drove to the shop he kept seeing D's hurt look as J.J. had stood there clutching his arms, staring up at him. It must have looked like... Leon refused to finish the thought as he came to a screeching halt just as D was entering the pet shop. Leon heard the door slam and ran towards Dee and Ryo who were about to drive off. "What's up with you two?" Dee asked.

"That damned J.J. grabbed me, D saw it and thought... well, you know, He thought J.J and I were making out or something." Leon said. "Look I gotta go talk to him." Leon said and headed to the shop. His first instinct to duck was proved correct as a teapot came frighteningly close to his head, followed by a cup and a spoon. Leon reached D before a plate could be tossed at him. He tackled D and pressed him to the couch.

"I just ate the greater part of four boxes of Popsicles." D ground out and flipped Leon off of him. He left Leon stunned and sitting on the floor dazed. He had used his kung fu on Leon only once. Leon shook his head to clear it and reached out to D. "Do not touch me." D stepped back and raised his hands to ward Leon off. "_Kuso,"_ He muttered as he lost the battle to control his tears. First one then another slid down his pale cheeks.

"How can you think it? You know I love you." Leon said.

"A man will love his current lover as he loves no one else, but will utilize the nearest prostitute if the whim should but strike." D said and turned away to wipe his face. "I only ask that if you insist on seeing others you do not come near me." D fought to control his emotions. Never had he had such difficulty in remaining calm.

"Baby listen to me," Leon said and pulled D into his arms, not at all caring that D could send him flying. "I do not have the desire or need to touch anyone but you. J.J. bumped into me and I held him from falling, that's all it was. Although I don't think it was unintentional on his part to bump into me. Perhaps we should go back to the station and have a little word with him." Leon sighed as D turned in his arms and returned the embrace. He raised D's tear streaked face and gave him the kiss he had been longing to give him all day. Perhaps, Leon thought with a smile, they did not have to go right back. D moaned into Leon's mouth as Leon's hands began to travel his body through his robes.

**Break**

Ryo found J.J in the break room smiling. "I wouldn't gloat if I were you." Ryo warned. "According to Jill, D could break you in half without breaking one of his nails. And Leon does not like to be taken advantage of, what were you thinking?" Ryo said. J.J frowned and stood as Jill entered the break room.

"Leon's looking for you..." Jill would have said more, but J.J tossed a smug smile to Ryo before he sauntered down the hall. J.J entered the office and headed directly for Leon. He did not notice that Count D was standing near the wall. Leon leaned against his desk and put out his hands to ward off J.J.

"We need to talk," Leon said and actually had to place his hands on J.J.'s arms to keep him back. "I am currently involved with someone and would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on me."

J.J pouted, "Why, are you afraid you may 'hit' back?" J.J asked and moved his hands down to Leon's chest. He would have stroked further but he felt strong slim fingers grasp his wrist. He looked up startled and stared into narrowed golden and purple eyes.

"It would be well advised for you to heed the words of the detective and try your best not to touch what does not belong to you." D said in a deceptively calm voice.

"What's it to you?" J.J asked belligerently.

"What do you think," Leon blustered and backed as far away as he could as J.J's other hand came up to caress him. "You can't be that dense." Leon muttered. J.J attempted to snatch his hand back and found himself in the air then on the floor with four small scratches on his wrist. D pulled a handkerchief from inside his sleeve pocket and cleaned the blood from underneath his nails. D then leaned into Leon and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at J.J. and smiled his most chilling smile.

"I do not like to repeat myself." Count D said as laughter could be heard in the doorway. Ryo and Dee were hard pressed to contain their mirth in the face of J.J's newest humiliation. J.J stood and stormed form the room glowering behind at Count D who made it plainly obvious that Leon was his.

"Sheath the claws sweet heart." Leon said he took D's hand from his chest and kissed the palm. "I think he got the picture." Leon grinned. "Never had anyone fight over me before. You're cute when you're vicious," Leon grinned. D turned crimson and refused to meet anyone's gaze. "Now what were you saying about Popsicles?" Leon asked. D blushed brighter and hid his face against Leon's chest. Ryo and Dee burst into uproarious laughter.

Jill walked into the office just as Leon raised D's red face and placed a kiss on his lips. "Whoa... You know," Jill said as Leon looked up but did not stop Kissing Count D. "It's about darn time. I thought you two would be driving each other insane for a very long time." Jill exclaimed and laughed as Leon was finally embarrassed.

"Was it really that obvious?" Leon asked Jill who nodded and smirked. Leon's hand traveled from D's back and rested on the curve of his behind. "We probably would have driven each other crazy if it wasn't for Dee." Leon admitted.

"Don't encourage him." Ryo muttered as Dee grinned. D smiled as Leon did not push him away at the intrusion. Perhaps he was not ashamed of their love after all.

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home Chris**

The pet shop was abnormally quiet. Leon looked over the dinner table at D and smiled. The candles made him look like a china doll. The expensive ones they sold in antique shops. D looked up and smiled, Leon felt grateful that he was sitting in a chair, for he was sure to have fallen if he had been standing. He noted that the amethyst and topaz earrings did not shine nearly as bright or as beautiful as D's eyes. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, D looked back to his salad and tried to work up the courage to tell Leon all he had learned today. Being in love was wreaking havoc on his equilibrium. He was usually so sure of himself, so confident. Courage was not needed to say a few simple words.

Leon smiled D was so beautiful. He had always thought so, but now he could enjoy the thought, not shove it to the back of his mind in shame. He could admit that D's hair looked and felt like the finest silk. He could marvel at the sweet taste of his kiss and look forward to the warm feel of his skin. He knew of D's secret places. The places that made him moan, purr, or lose his mind. Dee had given Leon a suggestion for tonight, since it would be their last night without underage ears present. Leon was most anxious to try it.

"I suppose I should explain about the Popsicles." D said, he was finally able to look Leon in the eye. D smiled, Leon had really pretty blue eyes. "You should let your hair grow." D said on a whim as the thought struck him.

Leon looked puzzled, "I thought we were talking about Popsicles." He said and grinned he had noted that the last few times, this afternoon included, that he and D had made love; D had taken the ponytail holder out of his hair. "If you want…" Leon said, his face turning red. "D," Leon stood and walked over to D. He knelt down beside D's chair and took both of his small elegant hands. "Have I been hurting you?" D looked away from Leon and opened his mouth to answer. Leon turned his head back around. "Tell me the truth."

D sighed, and Leon felt crushed. "At first, yes, every time you came to me, after wards would be great pain. According to Andy, I could barely walk. But now, there is no pain, and I look forward to…" D blushed and looked away. "I mean…I really like when we are together." D squeezed Leon's hands helplessly, "_Aishiteru."_ He melted into Leon's arms as Leon kissed him.

"What did that mean?" Leon asked. He stood and pulled D to his feet leading him to his bedroom. "That ashi-thng?"

"_Aishiteru_," D said and smiled. "It means I love you." As they reached D's bedroom, D smiled his mischievous smile and sat on his bed. D undid his cheongsam and took off his sheer sheath that was underneath. He then began to undo Leon's pants. His eyes widened at the sight of a fully aroused Leon. That was definitely larger than the Popsicles, but Dee had said that the techniques were the same. Breath, relax, and swallow. As D prepared to take Leon into his mouth, Leon placed his hand underneath his chin and looked into his eyes. D almost smiled at Leon's look of apprehension.

"That's not really necessary." Leon said remembering the pain of D's small teeth scrapping the sides of his cock. D did smile now and caressed Leon with his hand.

"It's very necessary." D said and placed a kiss at the tip. Leon moaned and D licked the droplet of pre-cum that oozed out. He ran his tongue along the sides and from back to front. Leon moaned and placed his hand on D's head. At this signal of acquiesce D opened his mouth and took as much of Leon in as he could. He felt himself beginning to gag; instead of backing away he relaxed his throat and swallowed. Leon gripped his hair and D began to move back and forth alternating sucking with licks and kisses. Leon's moans grew louder. Somewhere he knew he should warn D, but no coherent words would come out of his mouth. D brought his left hand up and cupped Leon's testicles.

"Ah… Baby… Move…" Leon managed. D was adamant in his suction and refused to be displaced. Leon tried one last time to move D before he lost the ability to do anything but revel in the sensations. Vaguely he heard D choke, gag and spit into his hand. Leon brought his hand up to finish the job as D looked horrified from his place on the bed. Leon collapsed to his knees beside the bed and took D into his arms. "Marvelous, wonderful, I love you…. I'm so sorry." Leon said when he realized what he had done in D's mouth. Leon never minded D, he tasted like glaze, he wasn't sure it was true about himself. His worries were proved correct.

"Ugh." D muttered and made a face, he reached for a glass of tepid water that usually resided by the bed and took a drink trying to rinse his mouth. Leon tried to resist a smile but found it nearly impossible not to laugh. Once Leon settled down he noted that D was still at the edge of the bed looking stunned. The empty cup fell unheeded to the floor as Leon climbed into bed and took D rolling to the middle. "How can you eat that, every time I…? It's disgusting."

"Baby, you don't taste bad, every one has their own personal taste, and you eat so much sugar…" Leon shrugged.

"And what, are you on a steady diet of beer and pretzels?" D complained.

"And pizza," Leon laughed and held D close. His hand began to massage D's back, sliding in ever widening circles. "That was wonderful; don't tell me that is why you ate so many Popsicles?"

"It was Andy's idea, Dee also helped with a few pointers." D said. The room was dark so Leon could not see D's blush, but he could feel his face heat.

"I can't believe you asked them." Leon said and began to rub further along D's back. He placed D on his stomach and kissed the base of his skull, then further down his neck. D moaned as Leon licked down his spine. D shifted his hips. Leon smiled and grabbed one of the pillows and placed it underneath D's hips positioning him in just the right way; his pale bottom shining in the dim light of the dark room. "You aren't the only one that got a little advice. Ever heard of reaming?" Leon asked. D shook his head and turned to look at Leon. D gasped as Leon placed a kiss on each pale cheek. "Never let it be said that I've never kissed your ass."

"Wha…Ah…oh…Ohhhhh" D writhed as Leon began a series of licks and kisses. Leon used his hands to spread D's cheeks and lick further in between. D gasped as Leon slid two fingers inside and began to move back and forth. Leon wedged his tongue in between his fingers and D thought the world would explode. "Ah… Leon… ah" D gasped as he bucked against the pillow. "Leon."

"What." Leon mumbled and removed his tongue only to use it to lick the deep crevice of D's backside. D gasped and trembled, never had he felt something so…mind-blowing. Well, Leon thought, here he had found something else to make D lose his mind. According to Dee, Ryo screamed like a little bitch. Leon wanted to hear D scream. He intensified his kisses and licks and heard a ripping sound and smiled, D's nails must have made it through the sheets. D's moans became louder and higher pitched as Leon sucked and licked furiously. D gave a final hoarse shout and Leon could feel him convulsing around his fingers. D made sobbing, panting sounds as Leon crawled over him and pulled him into his arms. Leon removed the soiled pillow from underneath D and gathered him close. "You forgive me for tasting bad?" He said and placed a kiss on D's forehead.

"Uh…" Was all D could manage to say. He took several deep breaths and tried again. "Not unless you agree to change your diet just a bit." D said. He began to place kisses along Leon's chest.

Leon smiled. "Agreed," He said and reached for an addition to D's nightstand. D smiled as he felt Leon applying the lubricant. He moaned as Leon slid two fingers inside. D began to shift his hips wanting more, silently begging Leon to take him. He raised his legs and was confused as Leon shook his head and turned him back to his stomach. Leon adjusted D till he was on his hands and knees. "Is this uncomfortable?" Leon asked. D shook his head and peered over his shoulder at Leon. Leon had never seen anything so sexy. D's hair fell in wild disarray around his face, his lips were swollen from kisses and he arched his back the way a cat does when it's stretching. Leon rubbed the excess lubricant on his cock and hoped he would not cum from just the sight of D bent over waiting for him.

Leon eased into him and they both sighed. Leon placed his hands on D's hips and gently rocked back and forth. D moaned low backed up against Leon. D went from balancing on his hands to his elbows giving Leon more access. Leon groaned as he felt himself slide deeper into D. Leon placed his hands on D's hips and began to rock back and forth. He leaned over D and whispered, "I love you so much." _"Aishiteru"_ D moaned at the same time. No more words were needed.

D was close Leon could tell by the way his breathing hitched. He reached around and stroked D's cock. D bit his lip but could not contain the cries building in his throat as Leon drove him over the edge of sanity again. Leon smiled and moved faster in D knowing that pure bliss was only a few…more…seconds…away. Leon gasped and filled D with all he had. Once consciousness returned to Leon he realized that he had collapsed on top of D. He rolled to the side and pulled D with him. D smiled up at him in the dark. "Incredible," D moaned.

Leon smiled, "my thoughts exactly." Leon kissed D again before they fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Break**

He was going home today! Chris ran around the cabin stuffing his things in to his suitcase. Q-Chan chirped at him and tried to pull the clothes out again. "I think he wants you to fold them." Chris looked up and frowned at Squirrel. "So this thing," Squirrel indicated Q-Chan. "Belongs to your brothers friend?" Chris nodded and took the things out of the suitcase and began to fold them neatly. "So what time should your brother and his friend be coming to pick you up?" Squirrel had been looking forward to seeing the Asian beauty again, he did not care that it was a guy. Chris smiled and handed over Leon's note that had come in the mail.

Squirrel frowned as he read the message. -To whom it may concern, I am giving Christopher Orcot permission to ride home with Detectives Dee Laytner and Randy MacLean. They are friends of mine and I trust in their ability to see him home safely. Signed, Detective Leon Orcot. - Squirrel read the note again and frowned. "Your brother did not write this, but he signed it." Chris smiled and showed him another note. This one was a card addressed to Chris from the Count. It was the same neat handwriting. Squirrel sighed. If it were meant for him to meet the beauty again it would happen in time. He was a firm believer in fate.

**Break**

Leon awoke with a smile. He was glad he did not have to work today, he had all day to lay I bed and enjoy the feel of D sleeping beside him. He turned and saw that D was still sleeping deeply. Leon smiled and caressed D's head. No wonder he was exhausted, they had been up all night. Leon had discovered just how wonderfully flexible D really was. Leon would be surprised if D got out of bed all day, but he was thankful that D was no longer in pain. Leon sighed and eased away from D. He went to the bathroom and had hot shower. He marveled at the myriad of scratch marks that covered his arms, shoulders and lower back.

As Leon dressed he paused by the bed to kiss his sleeping wildcat. D stirred and snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. Leon smiled and slipped from the shop, hoping to return before D awakened. Leon found a bakery just as it was opening and got the sweetest doughnuts and pastries they had to offer. He returned to the shop and found that D had not moved. He sat the food on an ornate tray he had found and carried it into the bathroom where he ran D a hot bubble bath. With a smile he carried a box of chocolates into the room and sat beside D's prone form on the bed. He plucked a delicate morsel from the box and waved it under D's nose.

D mumbled appreciatively and opened his eyes. He smiled up at Leon, "good morning." He yawned and reached out his arms to Leon. Leon leaned down and kissed his lips. Leon backed away and placed the chocolate against D's lips. With a smile, D opened his mouth. Leon silently fed D a few pieces before he climbed on top of him. D looked up at him and smiled. "What a wonderful way to wake up. What time did you get up?" D noticed that Leon looked fully showered and dressed.

"About 45 minutes ago." Leon said, "Write me a list of who gets what, and I'll feed the critters while you take a bath."

"Ummm… I wish I could, but I don't have time to fill the tub. There is just enough time for a shower if I want to be dressed and have breakfast myself before Chris makes it home. Why is the pick up so much earlier than the drop off?" D made a face. Leon smiled. He scooped D into his arms, again marveling that he was so small. He smiled at the mouth shaped bruises along D's hips and on the left side of his neck.

"Take as long as you need," Leon said. D was speechless as he noted the tray of food and the bubble bath.

"There is a list in the top drawer of the nightstand." D said as Leon sat him on his feet. D kissed Leon and stepped into the welcoming bath. "Thank you so much… you spoil me."

"I love you," Leon said as he walked out of the bathroom. He was extremely careful to feed each animal the correct portion of food. He would hate to become another of the pets' victims, not when he was so happy. The little monkey chirped happily and crunched his lettuce. "You're kind of cute, you know." Leon said and scratched the little creature behind the ear. Leon snatched his hand back as a young boy sat and smiled at him holding lettuce in one hand and tofu in another. He looked around the shop and saw many people peering back at him. Leon blinked and was surrounded by animals again. He shook his head and went about the rest of the feeding process.

**Break**

Chris ran with Bikky and Carol to meet Ryo and Dee where the other parents were waiting. Tetsu and Cujo were not far behind. Tetsu had Sweetie on his head. "Hey squirt," Ryo said and embraced Bikky. He kissed Carol's cheek and ruffled Chris' hair. Chris shyly stood by. He had heard so much about them from Bikky, but now he realized he had only ever met them for a few minutes. "Weird how much you look like a mini-Leon." Ryo laughed. Dee stuck his tongue out at Chris. Chris laughed and felt his apprehension melt away. They all piled into the Escalade and set off down the road.

**Break**

Leon found D sitting at his vanity half dressed and brushing his wet hair. He had just finished feeding all the animals. D looked up and Leon leaned down to kiss him. D sighed and turned in his seat to look at Leon. "What's on your mind?" Leon asked at D's worried look.

"What will Chris think of you spending the night here sometimes? Unless you plan to leave directly after…" D's words halted and he tried not to let on that the prospect of waking up alone after a night of loving did not appeal to him.

Leon had not thought of any of that. "Uh… Well… I don't know. It should not be too weird; I mean Chris practically lives here, so it should not strike him as too odd if I stay over sometimes." Leon frowned, as still D did not look satisfied with his answer. Leon knelt beside D and took his hands. "He probably won't even notice at first."

"But when he does, what will we explain to him?" D asked, before Leon could answer, D smiled. "I have an idea, I mean, if you are willing." D looked away from Leon and continued. "There is more than enough room here, and Chris should not be living in that pig sty you call an apartment. You would not have to worry about cooking anything, I can…"

Leon grasped D's chin and turned him to face him. "Are you asking me to move in?" Leon said gently and caressed D's face. D turned red and nodded. Leon straitened and slid between D's legs, glad that D was not wearing his full outfit yet. He wrapped his arms around D and smiled. "Sure…it'll leave more money for Chris' schooling if I don't have to pay much rent. I'll help out here with the rent."

D laughed and shook his head. "Grandfather pays for everything."

"Your Grandfather pays for you…" Leon said, "Not the guy you live with."

"Grandfather will be happy for me." D said. "He has wondered for a long time when I would open myself to love, I have rejected so many." D turned redder and looked away from Leon. Leon laughed and kissed D.

"I have some time off next week, I'll get our stuff and officially move in then…that sound good?" D nodded and submitted to Leon's passionate kisses. "Now get dressed, or we really won't be ready when the munchkins show up." Leon backed away and enjoyed watching D put on the rest of his clothing.

**Break**

Chris bounded from the car and ran headlong for the pet shop anxious to see his brother, Count D and the rest of the Animals. He had made them all presents in the arts and crafts of the camp and he was looking forward to telling his brother how he had protected the Count from Squirrel. Bikky said the man was a pervert and Chris believed him. Chris opened the door and ran directly to his brother. He was so ecstatic to be home that he did not notice that he and Count sprang apart and avoided each others gaze as if they were guilty of something.

_-Bro! Bro! Did you miss me? -_ Chris bounced around until Leon picked him up in a bear hug. Chris laughed and returned the hug. Leon sat him on his feet and Chris tossed his arms around D's slim waist. _-Squirrel is a pervert… Bikky said so, so I had to keep you away from the camp. Bikky said that Leon was not a pervert and that I should not be surprised at anything he does. What did he mean? -_

D's eyes widened, could Bikky have understood what had been going on with him and Leon? It would not surprise D, he lived with Dee and Ryo and he was a fairly observant child. D's thoughts were interrupted as the pet shop door opened again. Q-Chan flew and landed happily on D's shoulder. D cuddled the little creature as Bikky Carol, Ryo and Dee entered followed by T-Chan and the other animals.

T-Chan growled ferociously at Leon. "T-Chan," D scolded and walked forward. "You are not allowed…" D was cut off as T-Chan growled at him. D held out a hand to consol T-Chan and had to quickly snatch it back as T-Chan snapped at him. T-Chan growled more and ran from the room. D looked stunned as he looked after his pet.

"He tried to bite you." Leon said, all of his confusion could be heard in his voice.

"It must be a shock to him; the scent must have shocked him." D said he tried not to be hurt by T-Chan's rejection. "Well I have prepared a nice Lunch won't you all join us?" D turned and smiled at the stunned onlookers. "He'll settle down." D assured them as he shook Carol's hand. She was still shocked to find that D was indeed a man. He was just so pretty, she thought, and his nails, simply marvelous. D noted carol's close scrutiny of him and smiled. "Q-Chan, would you go and inform T-Chan that we will be having lunch soon, if he would care to join us."

Leon tried not to show surprise as an angry young man with ram horns joined them at the table. D smiled as he realized that Leon could now see the animals true forms, it was a side effect of being intimate with a _Kami_. T-Chan sat silent through out most of the meal. Towards the end he looked over at D. "Count D, I want you to find me a home." T-Chan swallowed with some difficulty. "I don't care with whom." Ryo and Dee were steadfast in their original plan of not asking D to explain any of the weird things that went on in the pet shop.

D sat down his fork carefully, "you are always welcome here, but if that is your wish…" D blinked and Leon noted that he was fighting tears.

T-Chan stood and glared at D, "**my wish is to not remain here and watch you be a WHORE for that human."** T-Chan yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Leon. D stood silently and left the room. He reached his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Un- mindful of the embarrassed silence he had left behind in his dining room.

The sound of a resounding slap could be heard as Leon turned on T-Chan who placed a hand to his stinging cheek and ran from the room. Leon looked around the table and sighed. With an apologetic look he headed from the room to try his best to consol D. Leon found D curled up on the bed sobbing brokenly. "Hon… Don't do that it drives me crazy." Leon gathered D close and felt the sobs wracking his thin frame.

"He…He hates me now… What have I done that was so wrong?" D sobbed. "For centuries my family has chosen lovers, Grandfather often teased me about not taking one, Q-Chan hinted all the time… I don't understand." Leon rubbed a soothing hand over D's back and placed kisses along his face.

"You've done noting wrong, he's just a little confused. I'll go talk to him." Leon said and stood to do just that.

"No! Leon," D said panicked. "You'll kill each other." D wiped his face and tried to staunch the flow of more tears.

"I promise I won't kill him, if I have to maim him to get him off to me…Well he will still be alive." Leon said. He pulled away from D and left the room in search of one angry goat-boy.

Leon found T-Chan in the room that was often used for Chris when he stayed over. T-Chan growled when he saw Leon enter the room. Leon had no qualms about pulling out his gun. "I have no problem killing you right now, but I won't hurt D that way. He loves you." Leon sighed and sat on the bed, his gun held limply in his hand. "And I love him, why did you say that to him?" Leon asked T-Chan. T-Chan reverted to his animal form and turned his back on Leon. "I know you understand what has been going on, do you even know the meaning of the word whore?" Leon asked.

"I'm not stupid," T-Chan turned and growled. "I can smell your filthy scent all over him, and he is likewise all over you."

"Tell me the meaning of the word whore." Leon demanded and glowered at T-Chan.

T-Chan lowered his head. "A whore is someone who sells themselves cheaply."

"I ought to smack you again." Leon felt his face flush with bitter anger that he could barely control and he growled. "Is that honestly what you think he has done?" Leon asked. T-Chan breathed heavily trying not to cry. He had been in love with Count D far longer than Leon could understand. Just because he had left for a week didn't mean…

"I have been in love with D for a long time and he has likewise loved me…we finally admitted it, to ourselves and other. He is happy now and I thought you would be happy for him." Leon sat and put his gun away.

"Is Count D mad at me?" T-Chan asked he sniffled and wiped an errant tear from his face.

"Mad at you…Tetsu. Count D is broken hearted; he has been crying non-stop since he reached the room." Leon said. He stared at T-Chan's horrified look before the little Goat ran from the room intent on reaching Count D.

"Count D," T-Chan said when he had reached D's prone form on the bed. "I don't want you to find me a home I'm sorry I called you a…a…"D sat up and reached out his arms to T-Chan who reverted to his goat form and crawled into D's lap.

"It's alright," D said, "I understand that coming home and finding out that way with out warning. I should have known that you would be able to smell the changes that have taken place. I wasn't thinking."

"As is your right… I had no right to yell at you, or insult you. Please forgive me." T-Chan said and nuzzled D giving his cheek a small lick.

"Yes of course I forgive you. But…" D grew solemn. "I must have your promise that you will behave yourself, you see…Leon and Chris will be staying here starting next week."

T-Chan looked at Leon and then back to the Count and smiled. "I can live with that, but can you live with him?" T-Chan smirked, as he knew Leon and Count D were remembering the current state of Leon's apartment. T-Chan placed a kiss on D's cheek before he ran from the room to apologize to their guests for his rude behavior.

"I refuse to allow you to place those horrid pictures anywhere near our home." Count D said to Leon who pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"Our Home…I like the sound of that." Leon said and fell with D onto the bed.

**Chapter 12: Midnight Comfort, Daytime Criminals**

Chris tiptoed over to Pon-Chan and T-Chan and tried his best to wake them. T-Chan woke with a growl, and glared bleary-eyed at the frightened young boy. "T-Chan, I'm sorry I woke you, but I think something is wrong with D." Chris said, T-Chan, realizing that Chris was truly frightened, got up and went to investigate. He was careful not to awaken Pon-Chan. "I was going to the bathroom and I heard it." Chris tugged T-Chan's arm and pulled him to D's bedroom door.

T-Chan pressed his nose to the door and backed away with an odd mixture of anger and humor. The sounds Chris had worried about were unmistakably Count D and Leon. But nothing was wrong. "Uh...Ahh...yes...uh," could be heard faintly through the door. T-Chan blushed and pulled Chris away from the door. "They're fine, let's go back to bed kid."

"They who?" Chris asked, he had been well tucked in by the Count by the time Leon had made it in from work. He wondered at all the strange behavior that had been going on in the pet shop since his return yesterday. He felt he would never understand T-Chan's outburst at the count and no one would explain it to him. Chris vowed to take all of his questions to Bikky as soon as he could.

**Break**

Leon flopped back onto the bed and pulled D into his arms. Breathing heavily, D wiped Leon's sweat dampened brow. "Do you want to talk about it?" D asked as he placed a series of small, quick kisses along Leon's lips.

"About what?" Leon asked and rolled to the side of the bed where he sat up. Leon turned and placed his head in his hands. He looked up again and found D just staring at him. It was his usual calm, assessing stare that looked so out of place in the dim room with the scent of their lovemaking lingering in the air. Leon reached out and pulled D into his lap. With a sigh, D sat back and allowed himself to be cuddled. Leon pressed his face into the curve of D's neck and inhaled deeply. D knew something must be upsetting Leon... he was usually so gentle and tender. Such could not be said of tonight...

**Break..._Insert Flashback..._**

_D had just got Chris to sleep all tucked in and story read. He was closing the shop when Leon came in. He said nothing, just kissed D as if he would never get the chance to do so again. Still saying nothing, Leon had simply gone to the bedroom. D had found him pacing back and forth liked a caged animal that knows it can only go in circles and so it slowly goes insane. "Leon? Is everything all...?" D could not finish. Leon grabbed him and kissed him, undoing his cheongsam at the same time. D decided to help and undid his clothing to save them from Leon's un-careful handling._

_D turned to get into the bed, but was grasped from behind. D could only be grateful that Leon had remembered the lubricant as he began what could only be called pounding. Their lovemaking had never been so intense, D was not sure he disliked it. As a matter of fact...he liked it a lot. Throughout his enjoyment, he knew that something was definitely bothering Leon._

**Break**

"She was only 16; maybe have been Ryo and Dee's Carol," Leon murmured into D's hair. "I've found bodies before, hell; I've made some, all in the line of duty you know. But this girl...what they did to her." Leon pressed kisses along D's back. "Ryo and Dee said they had a case like this in New York...Carol had been snatched and everything, but they rescued her in time...no one rescued this poor girl. Ryo had to tell her parents... she was all they had. Oh God! Did I hurt you? I would have done better to grab a bottle of vodka and go to my place for the night."

"That, I think, would have hurt me more." D said and he looked over his shoulder at Leon. "It is better that you should accustom yourself to sharing your problems with me. You have done so in the past, why should now be different?"

"Well, now it's just...There was no caressing, no kissing all the little spots that make you purr, I just...fucked you D... you mean more to me than that... I just grabbed you and..."

Leon grew silent as he could feel D shaking in his arms. He looked down to note that D was indeed laughing at him. "My dear Mr. Detective, Even I know that love and passion can take many forms."

"But you are so small, I could have hurt you." Leon said and kissed D's back again.

"You do not have to treat me like..." D paused thinking of how Leon had previously described him, "Like a china doll. I am not made of porcelain, I will not break." D tilted his head back and captured Leon's lips. He shifted his hips and moaned as Leon stiffened beneath him. D braced his hands on Leon's knees and moved back and forth. "Besides, I always love when we are together." D reached underneath him and stroked Leon. Leon moaned and placed his hands on D's hips lifting him further. Once properly positioned, D slid down and sighed. Leon cradled him in his lap for a moment before the world outside their room vanished.

**Break**

_-Count D, is my brother here? -_ Count D looked up at Chris over the breakfast table. _-I thought you weren't felling well last night, but T-Chan said you were fine and I shouldn't worry. But then he said they...so is Leon here?-_

D took several calming breaths. He had been all for explaining things to Chris, and now that the time had come he felt himself grow red. Had he heard them last night...? Well he must have, D thought frantically. D shot a grateful look to T-Chan as Leon entered the dining room. "Morning squirt," Leon ruffled Chris' hair and smiled at D, longing to kiss him before he left for work. They had to investigate the girl, now...her parents deserved to know exactly what had happened to her.

D stood and took Leon's hand and practically dragged him from the room. "You read my mind." Leon said and melded their mouths together. D pulled away and Leon wondered at his strange behavior.

"He heard us," D blurted. "Last night, he was going to come in to see if I was okay, but T-Chan stopped him." D explained he wanted to laugh at Leon's horrified look, but he realized he must have looked the same. "Should we explain...? What words can we use...? How do we ...?" D was truly flustered. In all his life he had been able to calmly rationalize any situation, but he could not rationalize explaining to an eight year old the dynamics of a homosexual relationship.

Leon placed his arms on D's shoulders and squeezed gently he was at a loss for words. –D, Leon, can I call Bikky; I want to go play with him and Carol today. I could introduce them to Catherine and Blanca, Cujo might like her, and I think T-Chan has a thing for sweetie. - Leon looked down to see Chris holding on to Pon-Chan and smiling up at them. D nodded and went to dial the number for Chris. As Chris engrossed himself in his phone call, Leon quickly kissed D's cheek and left for work.

**Break**

Ryo looked over the crime scene photos and grimaced. One Heather Wheeler had been sexually assaulted then execution style, shot twice, once in the heart and again in the head. No weapon could be found on the scene, bullets found in the victim were from a .44 Caliber gun. A rape kit was going through analysis to see if the DNA matched anyone in their crime system. "It never gets easier," Ryo commented to Jill who was going over witness accounts who had last seen the victim hanging out with friends at a popular teen hangout.

Leon entered the office and frowned. He could have wished it were all a bad dream, he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh, "anything new?" He asked, he would have said good morning, but looking over Ryo's shoulder, he felt it was rather inappropriate. He looked into the dejected faces surrounding him.

Dee entered the room carrying a large manila envelope, "I got the stats from the crime lab, the DNA matches Sylvester Reams, he was arrested several times on DUI, Armed Assault and Battery charges did some time about a year ago for unlawful breaking and entering."

"Up-standing citizen," Jill grimaced. "I can't believe they let that guy out, and look what it cost us." Jill looked with disgust at the photos that Ryo had sat down.

Ryo glowered at the photos and remembered how battered Carol had been when they had found her. "When I find the guy, don't be upset if I shoot first and warn later." Dee rubbed Ryo's shoulder and sympathized. He had quite happily pounded their criminal into a bloody mess once Carol had been rescued.

Leon stared at the police photos of a young looking man with hard features. He had deep brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. Leon could not put his finger on it, but he looked familiar. There was a tattoo of a snake on his forearm and another of a diamond teardrop underneath his eye...Leon could swear...He had seen him before.

**Break**

D looked up as the chime on his door signaled that someone had entered his shop. Chris had run off to play with Carol, Bikky and Catherine, taking several of the shop's pets with him. D smiled at the young man, noting his odd tattoo of a diamond underneath his right eye. "Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you? We specialize in animals from around the world; we have everything from simple house cats to exotic lizards, what is your pleasure?"

The young man looked D over and smiled. The deep red Cheongsam hid most of D's slim figure and yet he could tell each limb was perfectly formed. "You are," he said as he shook D's hand. D smiled tightly and took his hand from the young man's grasp. "My name's Sly. I'm looking for an exotic flower, one I can leave as a gift for some friends of mine, they recently lost a daughter. What's his name?"

"Excuse me," D asked as he walked over to the door that led to his general greenhouse.

"Your lover, fine piece of ass like you got to belong to someone." Sly looked D over and D felt chills creep down his spine. He stepped away from his general green house door.

"How did your friends lose their daughter?" D asked, steering the conversation away from him and on to the matter at hand. "I can better choose the proper specimen based on your accounts and the relationship you share with them."

Sly grinned; he'd get his answers, one way or another. "Older couple, only had one daughter, had her late in life too, a real tragedy, kind of wealthy, you know, big house, dog, nice car. Cast Iron gate to keep the little lady safe, but not safe enough it would seem, looks like it would be kind of easy to scale the walls and snatch her right out, but then I guess someone did find it easy."

D realized the man's description could have been observed by anyone, himself included if he had had the chance. A chilling thought struck D as he looked back to find Sly following him with his eyes. Leon's this be the same young woman he was describing? "And how did this young woman come to lose her life?" D asked, he beckoned and motioned for the man to sit and offered him tea.

"Real sad, the guy had her all weekend, repeatedly raped her and then he offed her," Sly snapped his fingers. "Just like that, it was over." He smirked and caressed D's hand. "Real soft and delicate; I like soft, delicate things," He commented. D fought the urge to snatch his hand away.

"If you will excuse me I have just the plant in mind." D said with a smile of his own on his lips as he disappeared into his not so general greenhouse.

**Chapter 13: Cracked**

D exited his Green house carrying a covered box. He looked over at Sly and smiled. He had thought long and hard on the perfect plant for the gentleman. "May I ask...How you came here for flowers and not to a florist shop?"

"I was in the neighborhood, saw the shop and figured it might be worth a visit, if you did not have what I needed, I would go somewhere else," Sly looked D over again. "You are something else, you know that? So hot, I could easily forget that you were not a girl." D sat down his covered box and smiled his most chilling smile. Sly sat back on the couch as far from D as he could get. That look on D's face, Sly thought, was predatory.

"I'm not available, but I do have exactly what you need." D said and indicated the box on the table. "Have you ever seen an Iris, Mr. Sly?" Sly nodded and tried to shake the niggling fear that tried to crawl up his spine. "This is a very special plant, you can not deliver it during the day, as a matter of fact it is not even in bloom yet. You have to take it home and let it sit in the sun for two hours, then you have to give it three drops of jasmine oil, I will supply that, then after an hour of being covered, you should give it four drops of hydrochloric acid, I will supply that as well. All the while, you must burn the incense that I will give you."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a plant." Sly commented, he peeked underneath the cloth covering and saw what looked like a clay pot of dirt.

"But the result of your labors will be greatly rewarded. This is a very rare species of Iris. Its scent is said to show the person who has smelled it what lies in their heart. Every time your friends come near the flower they will see their precious daughter." D's voice was as smooth as freshly melted caramel. He picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. "All I ask is that you sign this contract agreeing to follow the directions I have given you and to deliver the plant late tonight, if you can."

"What do you mean if I can?" Sly asked not sure he liked the doubt in the Count's voice.

"Most people find it a terrible loss to give up what they see when they look at this particular flower, it is the source of their greatest triumph, or their most horrifying defeat, it all depends on the person; if they are strong enough." D said as he looked over Sly, "are you strong enough?"

"I'm strong enough, is your boyfriend strong enough?" Sly asked, determined to know if D was telling the truth about himself. Was there a man in his life?

"You will find that a human's strengths are often surprising, even to themselves. The same can be said of their weaknesses, sign here please." With that cryptic remark D laid a piece of paper on the table. Sly wordlessly signed the document and took his copy of the contract; he gathered up his plant and prepared to leave.

Laughter could be heard on the stairs. D smiled, the children must be returning for their lunch. Sly stood and nearly tumbled over a wild tangle of happy breathless children and animals. He looked twice at Carol, before he left the shop. D glowered after him, having witnessed his look at the young girl. ("I will see you in hell first.") D muttered. Q-Chan quipped at him and landed on his shoulder. D patted the little fur ball and smiled as he wandered off to prepare lunch.

**Break**

Leon looked over the case file of Sylvester Reams and grimaced anew at the accounts of his numerous crimes. "This guy is a real piece of work." He commented to Ryo who looked over and nodded. "The witnesses said, she had lunch with a group of friends and then went home to study with her current boyfriend, they studied for a couple of hours and then he went home at around midnight."

"His story clears through," Jill said.

"Yeah," Dee nodded, he had been with her when she had questioned all the teens involved. "I talked to his parents, he was currently grounded for being late for curfew, and he made it home in fifteen minutes after leaving her house. We took DNA samples; he came up negative, that's how we got Sylvester."

"I'm not seeing a connection between Mr. Reams and Heather Wheeler." Ryo mused. "How did they meet? It almost seems as if he just watched her and picked her at random from any number of girls, it could have been anyone." Ryo felt chilled as he looked at the pictures of Heather Wheeler when she was alive, a bright smiling teen with the world unfolding before her, Ryo shuddered as he noted how easy it would be to replace Heather's picture, with Carol. "We've got to find this guy, find him and lock him away."

**Break**

It was nearing sunset when D made his way into the Police Department. He smiled and nodded at several officers as he passed. Randolph gave him a wide berth and watched in a mixture of dislike and disbelief. How could a civilian so brazenly wander the halls of the PD? D walked to Leon's office and paused as he noted that is was full to capacity. Leon, Dee, Ryo and Jill occupied every chair in the room.

"Excuse me, detectives..." D said and stepped fully into the office. He smiled at surprised looks on their faces. "I have something that I think might benefit you with your case, I would have brought it this morning when I first received it, but I was detained with the children and the pets."

Leon stood and offered his chair to D. D smiled and sat, Leon placed his hands on D's shoulders and gently squeezed. "What do you have?"

"A young man entered my shop today and asked for a plant to give to his grieving friends who recently lost their daughter, after talking to him, I sold him my hybrid Iris." D said and produced a crisp piece of paper from his sleeve, how the paper was so strait was a question in all their heads, but went unanswered as they all looked at the signature. "S. R. Montgomery; now I am not too sure on American monograms, but would it be a correct assumption that Sly could be shortened from Sylvester?"

"S. R." Ryo said, "Sylvester Reams, I wonder where the Montgomery comes from." Ryo would have said more, but a commotion broke out in the lobby of the PD. With startled look, the gathered Detectives checked their guns and headed out of the room. The sight that greeted them was one that would stay in their memories for a very long time.

A young man with his brown hair wild and frazzled stood surrounded by cops. "MAKE IT STOP!" the young man screamed. "I confess okay, I did it, I took the young Girl, I did it, now please... MAKE IT STOP." Sly screamed in terror and collapsed on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Make it stop," he pleaded and moaned. After a moment he looked up and screamed in terror again and began to pull his hair and slam his head against the floor. "Get out... make it stop...get out of my head...Damn Count...make it stop."

Leon gave a start, 'damn Count?' What Count... His Count? "Sylvester Reams?" Leon asked and stepped forward. "Make what stop?" Count D walked into the main lobby and paused as he got a good look at Sly's frazzled condition and smiled. Sly looked at the Count and screamed in terror. He lunged at D and found himself staring down the barrel of four cocked pistols. Leon, Ryo, Dee and Jill promptly stood in front of D. D placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and stepped around until he was directly in front of Sly.

"Only you can make it stop." Count D told him. "You see only what is in your heart; you see only what you deserve to see." Sly gripped the bottom of D's robe.

"How can I make it stop, I've tried, I opened a window for fresh air, I went for a walk, she followed me, they all followed me. The family from Mexico...The Wheeler girl, the little man in prison, all of them, they follow me and yell at me, they look like they did after I was done with them. MAKE IT STOP... She's there right behind you." Sly broke down into sobs.

"Only you can stop it." D repeated. He turned to walk away, but Sly grabbed his waist and pressed a gun to his head.

"You there..." He pointed at Leon, "You seem to be the one more upset by this. He's yours isn't he?" Leon felt the unfamiliar pang of tears in his eyes as he looked at D standing perfectly still in the clutches of the madman. Leon nodded and fought the urge to reach out to D; in a hostage situation the key was to remain calm. Sly shoved D against a wall and backed away keeping the gun pointed at him. He looked at Leon and smiled. "I'm going to make this stop, one way or another. The only way to save him is to kill me."

Leon pointed his gun at Sly with no hesitation. Count D's laughter was chilling in the silence of the stunned PD. "A mistake has been made here." Count D said, he smiled when Sly turned to look at him. "You and Detective Orcot both seem to think I need him to save me." D lowered his eyes for a moment as if he were thinking. When he looked up his smirk was firmly in place. "Just last night," D sighed, "I had to tell him that I am not made of fine porcelain..." D looked directly at Leon, ignoring Sly and his gun. "I liked it." D licked his lips, "A lot." D dipped his head to the side and peered at him through a curtain of hair. Sly was momentarily bedazzled by how pretty D was.

Leon grew worried as D braced his arms; he had seen that pose before, on Christmas..."You assume that the detectives are a greater threat to you...That was a mistake." Sly's eyes widened as D's leg seemed to appear from nowhere and kick his gun up and away from D's face. With his gun pointed harmlessly to the side. D leaned over in to a handstand. He wrapped his legs around Sly's shoulders and in moments Sly's feet left the ground. He was thrown head first into the wall that D had been standing against. D completed his gymnastics and ended up standing beside Leon.

"She's laughing...They're all laughing." Sly said in a small voice from his crumpled heap on the floor. "They're all applauding you." He said to the Count. "I have to make it stop." Before any of the officers could get to him, Sly pointed the gun at his own head and fired.

Leon turned admiring eyes on Count D. "You Okay?" He asked he noted the tears brimming in D's eyes then falling unchecked down his face. "Baby what's wrong?" Leon asked in a panic. Jill, Ryo and Dee crowded around all asking after D's health. The other officers of the PD were busy cleaning up the remains in the corner. Leon pulled D into his arms... "What's wrong?" He asked again growing ever more worried.

D sniffled and held up his left hand index finger. "My nail," D sobbed, "I broke a nail." Leon held D back at arms length and made sure there were no other signs of injury before he pulled D in close again.

"A nail...Not made of porcelain my ass." Leon muttered before he turned D to face the hallway. He smacked D's bottom. "That's for worrying me, now please go wait in my office, we have a ton of paper work to get through." Leon said, he felt drained with the amount of relief he felt. He was surprised at the depth of his love for D. He thought his world would end if D had come to harm. Leon looked over at the stretcher that was taking Sly to the morgue. He laughed and turned to Jill, Ryo and Dee, "He just got himself into and out of a hostage situation, and he cries over a broken nail."

Dee shrugged with disinterest. "That's nice...what did he like a lot last night?"

Ryo punched him lightly. "None of your business." Ryo said and headed off to help with the mess.

**Break**

The small group decided to have dinner at D's place once he had confessed to making enough for them all. Dee looked incredulous at D once he admitted that he had left Chris, Bikky and Carol alone in his Pet shop. "Any criminal could have come in a taken them." Dee said him; D smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on Leon's shoulder and allowed Dee to enter the shop first. Ryo ran forward at Dee's shouting but was stopped by Count D who calmly entered the shop.

_("Femto-Kun, T-Chan, Cujo let him go.")_ D looked at the little creatures and smiled at Ryo as they released Dee.

"I bet anyone who would have came in here with the intent to do harm would have ended up as a light snack." Leon said to Ryo as the children came running into the room. Ryo wondered why they were all soaking wet.

"We went swimming, D has an ocean in his back yard, it's so cool." Bikky exclaimed. "Philippe said he will teach me to dive as deep as he can, and Chris said he met a mermaid once... I want to stay here till school starts. Chris said he and Leon are moving in, T-Chan told him so." Bikky bounced around and managed to get Dee soaking wet.

Dee turned to Leon and the Count. "You're welcome to the little brat."

"Hey," Ryo said. "If, as you say, Leon and Chris are moving in, I'd say the Count has his hands royally full, broken nail and all. But I have no problem with you visiting this weekend, no longer, if the Count gives his permission."

"You broke another nail?" Chris asked concern in his voice as he hugged D.

"Oh no!" Carol exclaimed and hugged D as well. Jill nodded sympathetically and patted D's shoulder.

"Can I stay over?" Bikky asked the Count who nodded and detangled himself from Carol and Chris. D headed off to finish the preparations for dinner.

Bikky whooped and bounced around. "I can stay till school starts," he cheered.

"No, only for this weekend," Ryo amended.

"School starts on Monday." Bikky said and laughed at the stunned looks on Leon, Ryo and Dee's faces.

**Chapter 14: Welcome Home Leon**

Ryo sighed as he opened the door to their house. It had been so quiet when Bikky was away and now he would be gone for several more days. "You miss the brat." Dee said when he heard the sigh. "I'll make sure you don't miss him too much." Dee said and kissed the back of Ryo's neck. Ryo closed his eyes and sighed again, this time with pleasure. Dee pressed him against the wall of their living room and worked his hands underneath Ryo's shirt. He pinched the tiny nipple. Ryo gasped as Dee pushed his shirt up and latched on and began to suck.

Dee pushed Ryo to the floor, "Dee... The Bedroom has... A purpose." Ryo gasped out as Dee undid his pants and lay on top of him. Ryo moaned when Dee slid down to his lap. "Forget the bedroom."

"My thoughts exactly." Dee mumbled and smiled as Ryo forgot that they had a bedroom.

**Break**

Count D smiled as he and Leon tucked the boys in for the night. It felt so peaceful, like a real family. Something he had never had. His Grandfather often left him alone, for years now, his only companion had been Q-Chan. He felt Leon give his shoulder a squeeze and followed him from the room. D felt an inundation of tender emotions and blinked in surprise. He leaned weakly against his bedroom door and watched as Leon walked blithely around the room getting ready for bed. Pulling off his clothes, putting on pajamas and then wandering off to the connected bathroom to brush his teeth.

Leon exited the bathroom and paused, he noted that D was still leaning against the door. "Something wrong?" He asked and walked over; he took D into his arms and smiled when his pointy nails clutched his t-shirt. "Come on, sweet heart, tell me all about it." Leon pulled D to the bed and sat him on it.

"It just became apparent to me, right now, that I am no longer alone. I mean, I wasn't alone before, I had the animals and Q-Chan, but I have never been loved as you love me." D said. The Animals all love me and I am sure Grandfather loves me... But..." D paused and searched for words that could make Leon understand how he felt, what was going on inside of him. The emotions that were taking him so by surprise. Leon placed his hands under D's knees and pulled him onto his lap. Leon's hands roamed D's back.

"I have never been in such a relationship, where one person meant so much to me. Today at the PD, I thought my heart would stop when Sly pressed that gun to your head. The thought of you in danger was..." Leon sighed and held D close. "I love you." He said simply. Leon pressed a kiss along D's hairline, and down to his lips. Leon undid the frog buttons at the neck of D's cheongsam. Leon placed a burning kiss at the pulse on D's neck. D sighed, "We have to try to be quiet tonight," Leon said and laid D on the bed. He pressed fully against D. D moaned and raised his hips pressing himself fully against Leon. "Quiet, yeah." Leon said and sank into the sweetness that was Count D.

**Break**

"You know what they were doing right?" Bikky said when Chris had told him about the noises coming from D's bedroom. "If they are anything like Dee and Ryo, well, I'm surprised they didn't wake you from in here. You're lucky you had to go all the way to the bathroom. In my old room in New York, it sounded like Dee was killing Ryo, and then Ryo would always sleep late the next morning."

"But what were they doing?" Chris asked, "I thought D was hurt or something." Chris said. Bikky stared at him as if he were completely inept. T-Chan laughed derisively, "What?" Chris asked as Bikky continued to stare at him. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just go ask Count D." Chris stood and left the room, Bikky, T-Chan and Pon-Chan behind him. "Shhh..." Chris said and pressed his ear to D's door and listened intently. "It's happening again." Chris said, his eyes wide saucers in the dimly lighted hallway.

"Nothing's wrong," Bikky was quick to say and pull Chris away from the door, "They're just..." Bikky paused and searched for the proper word to use for Chris' delicate ears. "Making love," Bikky said. "Your brother and Count D are in love, and there is a physical way that they can show it, it feels nice, so they moan and such." Bikky grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him from the hallway. "Let's just go to bed, kay, we can play with the dolphin again in the morning." Bikky diverted Chris' attention, as the sounds in the room got decidedly louder.

**Break**

Count D stared in horror at the apartment. "I thought I was prepared for this." He said, his eyes lighted on a poster of a woman in bikini bottoms with only her arms covering her breasts. D's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. Leon came behind D and placed a kiss on D's cheek. D shoved away from him and hissed over his shoulder. "You are such a pig."

"Oink," Leon said and took the poster down, keeping his eyes fixed on D he ripped the poster to shreds, "she's got nothing on you beautiful." D blushed and moved on further into the apartment, gracefully wading his way through the mess of clean and dirty clothes that were strewn all around. D nearly stepped into a plate of an unidentified substance and blanched.

"Ugh." Muttered D, he turned to find Leon staring at him, "What?"

Leon grinned and walked over to D, he kissed his lips and placed him on top of the clothes on the couch. His hands began to roam around, finding the part in D's robe, we've never done it here." Leon said and licked behind D's ear.

"Ah...I live with cleaner animals than you...I am not going to take my clothes off here and...it's disgusting, what is this?" D asked as he picked up a bowl of what looked like three day old cereal. "You are not turning our home into a sty not fit for pigs to wallow in, let alone..." D would have continued his rant, but Leon pressed their lips together.

"I never had a reason before," Leon said when he backed away breathing heavily.

"What about Chris?" D asked, "Surely he deserves to live in a clean house."

"That's why I left him with you." Leon laughed at D's chagrined look.

"Look, baby, I promise to keep it clean." Leon said.

"You had better." D said and shoved Leon off of him. "Come on, I don't know whether to pack this stuff, or burn it."

**Break**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" D yelled at Leon who struggled under the weight of his television. "That is not coming into our bedroom, are you out of your mind?" D's cheeks were pink with indignation. "I should think you would not need any distractions in here." D barred the way to the bedroom and pointed one finely boned hand at Leon. "There is an empty room, you may place your horrid devices in there, not out in the shop, and definitely not in our bedroom."

Leon leaned over and kissed D's cheek. "I love when you say our." He grinned at D's anger and deposited his Television in the empty room. Leon frowned, he was not too sure if that room had been there before.

**Break**

D bustled around getting lunch ready; Chris and Bikky had decided to help, since Leon was busy moving in the rest of he and Chris' belongings. "Count D," Chris said. D looked down at Chris and smiled, He was sure Chris was brimming with questions about why he and Leon were moving into the pet shop. D placed a piece of lettuce into his mouth and began to chew. "Does it really feel good to make love? Bikky said it did." D promptly choked on the lettuce, Bikky looked pointedly away from D and busied himself setting the table. "I was going to ask Leon, but you're smarter than he is." Chris said matter-of-factly. Leon rushed into the room and patted D's back, dislodging the piece of lettuce.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, worried as tears brimmed D's eyes. D gasped and stared in horror at Chris.

He pulled away from Leon and folded his hands in front of him. "Ah... well. Yes I suppose, it feels wonderful." He answered. At Leon's inquisitive look, he tried to find the humor in the situation..."It feels very... uh... wonderful to make love, right Leon?" D said.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed, he looked incredulously at D and Chris in turn. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. "I mean... Yeah, it feels great." Leon said trying to remain as calm as D seemed. Leon could not help but laugh, He was sure that from here on out, life would never be the same.


End file.
